


24 little kisses...

by To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, FC Barcelona, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele/pseuds/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 different little kisses between Ney and Leo until christmas, because they're too cute together <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 The sloppy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first football-fanfic, so I'm really thankful for any advice you can give me..  
> And: english is not my motherlanguage.. feel free to correct me. :)

He was still feeling high.   
Yesterday was an incredible game. It's never easy against Valencia but this time, it definitely topped last season. 

Neymar was just relaxing on his couch, soon he needs to get up for training. But until then, he just wanted to relax.   
He remembered how everything started, the noise of the crowd, and how it sent a chill through his bones. The missed goal of Suarez. Then the struggling.   
And of course, that moment, when was falling down, and the other player went down to him talking this bullshit.. “You're just a little show-off. This is real football, you pussy..” and he couldn't really remember everything, it went so fast, and he was trying to suppress the urgent want to hit him the face. So he went a little forward, and then this guy, this guy who was talking so much about being a man, and don't going down so easily, he was showing an act, worth to be nominated for the Golden Globe. It was ridiculous, just ridiculous. 

Neymar tried shaking off the memory.   
What a waste of time thinking at that jerk.   
The Brazilian football player touched his face roughly with the bare hands. He stretched his body a little more on the big couch, moving a little bit, to find a relaxing position.   
And his thoughts were drifting him back to the game. 

It wasn't his best game, but it was so unbelievable hard against them. There were always too many people standing in front of the goal.   
Time was running.   
Then Suarez made a goal. And it wasn't counted. So frustrating.   
He remembered the effort, and then.. time was still not their friend. And they missed chances to get their deserved goal.   
He, Neymar, missed chances. 

The last minutes. 

He saw Messi sending a ball high in front of the goal. Definitely not made for scoring directly. It was made for a header.   
Neymar jumped, got it, but that damned goalkeeper could push it away. In this moment he couldn't believe it. There has to be a way, was the only way he kept thinking, and then, within one second, the ball was landing inside the goal.   
Busquets made it.   
Neymar was just running with him to the corner, slipping with him on the ground to celebrate. The adrenalin was flowing through his vein. 

Finally.   
Finally they got the goal and the 3 points for the hunt of the La Liga title.   
He could see Messi running towards them, and also slipping on the grass to join them on the floor. And Neymar wasn't thinking. He was just grabbing the shorter man, and putting him in a tight hug. He didn't know, when it all started, that they were hugging really closely and he didn't care. Because every time, it just feels awesome.   
Maybe Neymar was really more adjusting to the team, to Messi?   
Whatever it is, it was just keeping him high, and it that moment, when they were both on the floor, Ney on top of him, he gave Messi a kiss on the cheek. Invisible for the cameras, but he was sure, Messi recognized it.   
It was only a little kiss, too strong placed, a little bit too wet, and a bit sloppy because Neymar couldn't really well reach the skin of the older men. But it counted as a kiss. 

Neymar was smiling.   
After that little peck on the cheek he could feel Suarez and the other players were joining them. 

Neymar smiled lying on the couch.   
It was really nice that moment yesterday.   
And he remembered the kiss. Oh yes, he remembered how .. suddenly loud music resounded in the living room! Ney almost had a heart attack, and jumped up, just to grab his mobile phone. Damn! Never again he will leave that crappy thing near his head, when he was so nice daydreaming. Daydreaming about.. Neymar was shaking his head.   
Whatever.   
Time for practice. And with a big smile on his face, he left his house.


	2. #2 The written kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 already so many Kudos.. thank yooou

#2 The written kiss

Training with the team squad.   
Neymar really loves it. It's giving him some kind of routine, and there are always some situations to make fun of it.   
Last year he was holding himself a little bit back, but now, he felt like he never did anything else. Well, of course, the other language, sometimes it disturbs him, and he knows, that he should try to speak and learn more.. but it's okay with Portuguese. 

Today, Munir and three other players from the B squad joined them to train.   
At the end, Luis Enrique was gathering them all together at the court. He was speaking about tomorrow. It is the first game of “Copa del Rey”, the competition they lost last year so painful in the final. 

Tomorrow they have to play against SD Huesca, and Neymar wasn't really sure, where in Spain he would travel to.   
Then the news. 

Coach Enrique decided to let some players have a rest, and to give other players more minutes to show their talents. That means Bravo, Alves, Piqué, Alba, Mascherano, Busquets, Xavi, Messi, Luis Suárez and himself will have tomorrow night off. 

No traveling, no game, they are free to do whatever they want.   
It was kind of a surprise for Neymar, but he decided to make the best out of it, so he really wants to rest. All he can do is to prove even more in the game at the weekend, that he deserves it, to be in the starting eleven. Enrique surely knows about his qualities.

 

Back at home he felt lonely. He was trying to distract himself with Poker – his dog – a little bit, but .. again it just felt weird, to know that your friends are playing tomorrow night and all you could do is laying around at home to cheer for them.   
Even though he's absolutely sure about winning tomorrow. It's more about missing some fun.. 

He is grabbing the Iphone he uses in Spain, scrolling through his contact list.   
Suddenly he got that idea. He was texting to Dani Alves:

Neymar:  
\+ Yo, whadsup? How about watching the Barca-Game tomorrow at my place? +

Within minutes he received an answer.

Dani:  
+Yo, little fidget! Sounds cool. How about inviting Lio as well? I think he should sometimes get a free night of his family ;) +

Neymar was smiling, but shaking his head. He knew Messi. He was a social person, but things like that.. well he's more introverted, and .. whatever. Just try it. 

 

Neymar:  
\+ Hey Lio. Everything okay? Dani and me will watch the game tomorrow at my place. Wanna join us? +

Sending.   
Okay. 

He was looking.   
No answer. 

Still not. 

Neymar was rolling his eyes. Messi is not the person who is clinging to his mobile phone, unlike himself.   
Meanwhile the scent of amazing cooking skill are filling the house, so Ney is making his way to the kitchen. Too long since his last meal. 

 

Later, it is almost evening, the Brazilian player received an answer. 

Messi:  
\+ Sounds nice. Maybe I won't make it on time, have first put Thiago to sleep. At the moment he can't get to sleep, without big daddy around. +

For one inch, Ney felt a little stitch, he was missing Davi, his son. He tipped a reply.

Neymar:  
\+ You mean “little” daddy, right? kkkk +

 

Ney was just putting his phone away, when it showed him already a new message. 

Messi:  
\+ Says the other little daddy. ;) +

Neymar was licking over his lips. Well he can play that game too. 

 

Neymar:  
\+ Hey! I'm average! +

 

Messi:  
\+ Whatever you say... little one :P+

Neymar was laughing.   
Neymar:   
\+ Still taller than you... But you know what? Even though you're little, you're still the best. ;) +

It still feel strange for him to put smileys in the messages, in Brazil he's not using them. No need for that. 

Ney was putting his phone away, and again it got a new message. Since when was Messi texting so much? Ney still got a smile on his lips, reading.

Messi:   
\+ Thanks, I'm blushing. Guess I'll see you tomorrow :* +

But now Neymar was the one blushing. Did Lionel Messi.. ?   
He was reading it again and again, until his screen went black, and he put it on again.   
Okay, still there.   
Lionel Messi sent him a kiss smiley?? 

Okay, Neymar tried to organize his thoughts. He probably shouldn't give too much thought about that. They were teasing each other, so no meaning behind it. 

Neymar:  
\+ :) + 

He didn't know what else he should reply, so he thought the smiley was a good way, to end the conversation at the friendly level.   
And with the thoughts of having tomorrow a nice evening with friends, he finally put his phone away.


	3. #3 The “was there a kiss?” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Copa del Rey...

#3 The “was there a kiss?” kiss

It was one hour before the game started and Dani was already stepping into the house.  
Neymar was greeting his friend, happy not to be alone. He was still not very used being almost alone in the house. Sure, Poker was always there, as well as the cook, but.. it was different.  
He missed the partying and just hanging out with a lot of friends. 

But Dani was always a great help distracting his mind. So it was today.  
As soon as he spotted Neymar's guitar – a gift from his friend Thiaguinho – he started playing and singing. 

Or at least he tried. 

But Neymar knew, that he wasn't a great singer himself, so they were just giggling around. 

They were so much having fun, that they almost missed the start of the game. “Whoa, Ney, game started.”  
“Oh crap, wait, I'm gonna switch the projector on.” 

Their friends already played for five minutes.  
“What, still no goal? Unbelievable.” Dani joked.  
“Hey, you want something to drink?”  
“Yeah, got a coke?”  
“Sure.” Ney was going to the kitchen, serving his guest. 

“Say, where's Messi? He had no time?” At that moment, Ney realized, he forgot looking at his phone. “No, Leo said, he would try to step by. Don't know.”  
Back with the bottle and two cups, Neymar was checking his phone. 

No new message.  
Well, couldn't be helped. 

“I'm gonna text him” Dani was already putting out his phone. 

 

The two Brazilians were chilling on the couch, watching the game.  
It was Rakitic who made the first goal, 12th minute, and shortly after that the next goal from Iniesta. 

“Wait, got a message. It's from Leo. He's texting.. he's here?” Dani was wondering, but just in that minute, Ney's phone was ringing. It was Messi, in front of his house.  
So Neymar was standing up, opening the garage, and going down to the basement. 

The moment, when Messi was getting out of his car, felt unreal for the Brazilian man. There was really one of his idols going straight to him, and wants to watch a football game in his house.  
They were friendly hugging, and going up to the living room. 

Dani was greeting his team colleague, “Yo Messi, everything fresh?”.  
“Yeah, sure, sorry, took a bit long. Thiago just didn't went to sleep. I had to read his favorite book for almost three times, until he fell asleep.” They were laughing, and Ney showed up with another glass for his famous guest. 

“So, what did I miss? We're winning?” And just in that moment, there was the third goal. Pedro was the player. And what a good shot. Very strong. 

 

Neymar was relaxing at his favorite spot of the couch, Messi near him, and Dani at the other end. They nearly paid attention to the game, because they we're just talking, and making fun of each other.

 

It was shortly after the break, that Dani was standing up, and excusing himself, because he needed to get home. There seemed to be something wrong with his kiddo. The other daddys totally understand and wished the best. 

While Neymar had to stand up anyway to let his guest outside of his home, he was bringing two blankets.  
One he used for himself, covering his legs. 

“You like it cuddly, right?” Messi really had fun watching Neymar laying back, and pulling up the blanket a little more to his belly.  
“Yeah sure.” Ney didn't know exactly why but this simple question was a little bit embarrassing for him.  
Messi, was just laughing softly, and made himself more comfortable. And, just to mention it: Messi was as well using the blanket for his legs. 

Was it Neymar's imagination, or was Messi now really closer to him? 

 

Back to the game, it was around the 65th minute and nothing happened.  
Still 3 – 0 for Barcelona. 

The Brazilian boy didn't know when, but their arms were touching.  
And Neymar was leaning a bit more to the side of Lionel Messi, and then.. and then... It was so nicely warm, and relaxing, and this pleasant scent... He couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.. everything felt so nice...Neymar was drowsing away.

He realized, that he was almost falling asleep the moment, when Leo was moving.  
But Ney was still too far away to even react.  
It was just too cozy, and he was really tired, and.. there was this really really soft touch. 

So warm and nice on his cheek.  
He was trying to lean a little bit more into it, but that soft touch already went away. 

What a pity.  
Ney was not pleased, though, just seconds later he could feel this warm touch again. It was wandering through his hair, and then going down at the side of his face, and then closer to his lips. 

Closer, closer, and touching them.  
It was prickling. 

He couldn't help but smile. 

In the next moment he felt something even softer than before. 

Again so warm, and just so fucking soft, warm, so good. Blood was rushing through his vein, he nearly stopped breathing.  
He never thought there could exist something like that. 

It was such a light touch, he wasn't even sure, if it really contacted to his lips. But it was overwhelming. He suddenly got the imagination of flying...

And then there was this touch from before on his shoulder, but this time, it was not so soft, it was stronger, and a bit unpleasant, and crap, he was waking up, looking confused around. 

Messi was standing in front of him, smirking from one side to the other. “It's getting late, I need to drive home. But thanks for the nice evening.”  
Well, the game was obviously over.. Damn, at what time was he passing out? Ney was still a bit sleepy. “Yeah.” 

 

He was attending his guest to the garage. He was looking at Messi, but.. was he imagining things back at the couch, or did Messi really give him a little kiss? 

Ney was always a curious person, so at the moment, when Leo opening the door of his car, and turning to him, Neymar couldn't hold it back:  
“Say, Leo, up there, did -” 

And the Brazilian man did a huge mistake.  
Ho looked directly into the eyes of Messi. 

This look was so innocent, so pure, but still like he's always hiding something.  
Messi blinked at him without any clue. 

“- did we win the game? I guess I missed the final score.” 

Messi was laughing, and immediately Neymar felt this warm feeling.  
“Yeah, 4 – 0. See you and have a good rest.” 

They were hugging, then Lionel Messi drove away. 

And Ney felt a little bit cold, down in the garage. Time to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got any ideas or wishes for kisses? Let me know ;)


	4. #4 The biiiiiiiiig kiss

#4 The biiiiiiiiig kiss

It was awesome.   
He really got the day off, so Ney decided to stay in bed until noon.  
What a feeling. 

Well, that was, until someone was ringing the doorbell. Ney was confused. Who could it be? 

Again ringing.   
Damn, he really had to get up. While going down, he was grabbing a shirt. 

As soon as he was opening the door, he stopped in his movements. How could he forgot?   
His physiotherapist was smiling towards him. “Hello Neymar, how are you? Everything fine?”   
“Yes, yes, - well .. just.. just come inside, I'll be with you in one minute.” And Neymar was running up the stairs to get his mobile phone and of course the big headphones. 

Even so when there is no training, he needs to have physiotherapy everyday.   
Sometimes it sucks, but at least he could just lay around. And he know ho important it is. Or let's say, everybody around him is telling that.   
So Neymar decided that something must be true about it. 

 

He had a little nice talk with the man, but soon, Neymar decided to sleep a little bit more while listening to music.   
Everything was so relaxing..   
Until that noise.   
He got a new message. 

Neymar was reading.. what, from Messi?

Messi:  
\+ Hey sleepy one ;). What are you doing? You're free? I'm alone with Thiago, so if you don't mind babysitting.. ? +

Neymar was laughing. And yes, he doesn't mind.   
In fact, he was missing his own kiddo. Even though they're talking everyday to each other. But it was just not the same, than having him in the house, and.. Ney decided to reply, instead of having these thoughts. Just some more days, and then Christmas...

Neymar:  
\+ Of course, I'll be there in half an hour. And this time, I won't fall asleep, I promise. +

Neymar was smiling, so now, he just needs to get up and - “You're looking amused. Good news?” Yeah, he was sure that he did forgot something..   
“Well, yes, no, just meeting with a friend. How long, until we're finished with this?” And he forced a smile. He didn't wanted to sound rude, but, well, Messi was now waiting for him. 

“10 more minutes. You're in a hurry?” And he was smiling. Neymar didn't like that smile. It's this kind of *I know you're meeting with a lady and then..*-smile. 

“No, not like that. It's fine. Thanks.” Ney was laying back, trying to enjoy the end of the whole procedure. 

A new message arrived:

Messi:  
+Okay+

And that's when Neymar realized, he didn't took a shower yet today....

 

“Hi Neymar There you are. Already thought you decided otherwise.” Messi was joking, he knew it, but still. “I'm sorry, but you know, all Brazilians arrive at least 30 minutes later than they're saying. It's like a rule.” They were both laughing.   
Well at least Neymar got his shower, he really didn't wanted to go outside otherwise. 

“Oh, Leo, and I'm really sorry for sleeping away last night.”   
They were going to the living room, where Thiago was trying to build a very high tower with lego bricks. 

“Well, it was no problem. Actually I now got his real cute picture of you while sleeping, so .. maybe I'm gonna post it on Instagram. Think your fans will love it.” 

Neymar was shock-freezing.   
“What? No come on, you're joking.” 

He was looking at Leo, who was nearly lying at the floor while laughing. 

Messi was totally joking around with him, and had his fun. That's not fair.   
“Well, I'm sorry Neymar, but I really got one.” 

“Nooo, I don't believe you, show it to me.” And then he was finally greeting Thiago. “Hey, what are you building little man?” He was sitting next to him. 

Messi was getting his cellphone, switching around, and then .. there really was a picture of Neymar sleeping. 

“No!! Delete it, delete it.” But Neymar was laughing, there were a lot of other much worse pictures of him.   
Messi smiled, “No, I think it's too cute to delete it. Or what do you think Tiago”   
But Thiago was not really paying attention, he was very focused on his tower.   
It got bigger, and bigger, and.. falling down. 

“Oh oh..”   
Messi knew what had to come next. And really, the little man was raising his voice, and crying. It was not the sad crying, it was the *Im frustrated, annoyed, and everyone is against me*- crying. 

Leo took his son, hugging him, and trying to calm down. He explained it to Ney. “Thiago is trying to build a tower, much taller than himself, and as you can see – it's not working. He is trying now for almost 2 hours. An of course his daddy is not allowed to help him.” 

Neymar and Messi were both trying their best to get the little man back to the god mood. 

That was, when Ney spotted Mickey and Minnie Mouse.   
He was grabbing the plush toys, and trying to imitate their voices. 

He was so bad at it, that in the end Messi laughed more than Thiago.   
But it worked, and Leo's son was full of joy.   
“Wait, Ney, wait I'm gonna take a picture of you.” And two seconds later, there was picture with Neymar and the two famous mouses. “Let me see it.” And Ney was coming really close to Messi, to have a better look, who was still holding Thiago in his arms. In the end Messi was giggling too much, so the photo was not really sharp. 

“Sorry not the best one, but .. well I think that's even better than the sleeping one. Or what do you think Thiago?”   
He was kissing his son. He was laughing “Yes..” 

 

The two adults decided to get rid of the lego bricks for today.   
Unfortunately Thiago had other plans.   
“Daddy... build tower.!” Leo was looking to Neymar who was shaking his head.   
No way, that he could do all that mickey stuff one more time if they failed building this tower.. 

“Why don't we play another game, like-” “Noooo.” Thiago was looking with big bright eyes, then leaning forward and giving a biiiiiiiig kiss to his daddy. “Tower.” 

Leo was sighing.   
“Well, then hopefully, Ney is going to help us. Come on, let's build that thing.”   
“So that's how its working?” Neymar was laughing.. Messi didn't really understand. And without thinking Neymar still sitting on the floor was leaning forward to Leo, and with a ridiculous sound, he was giving as well a biiiiiiig, too wet kiss to his friend (but on the cheek), making puppy eyes and saying. “Photo?”. 

At first Messi was obviously overstrained with the situation, but then he was just laughing, letting himself softly falling on the ground.   
“Guess now I really have to send you the photos.” 

Thiago was not satisfied with these lazy assistants, so he was throwing one or two bricks, asking for attention.   
Neymar was the first one to react. “Sorry, sorry, so, let's start the tower.” Messi was getting up again, and all three started to build that tower. 

They were so focused, that it was a surprise seeing Antonella back home. And just for the record.. Only one hour later the tower was ready. And what was Thiago doing with it? Sure, he had a lot of fun destroying it like Godzilla...

 

As soon as Neymar was at home, he received two photos. Neymar sleeping, and Neymar with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. And while he decided keeping the first one just to himself and Leo, he shared the other one on Instagram.

Neymar (to Messi):  
+Check my Instagram account ;)+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know which photo I meant... ;)
> 
> And yeah, I know it's a little too much.. next one will be a bit less fluffy (hopefully) :D


	5. #5 The “finger” kiss

#5 The “finger” kiss

It was early in the morning. Very early.   
But Neymar didn't really care about that. In some minutes..   
And in fact just 5 minutes later he could finally greet his friends. They were visiting him again in Barcelona. And Neymar was just happy, not being alone anymore in this house. 

Of course, the friends were pretty tired, and just wanted to sleep. “Ney, sorry, we are really tired. And you know that I cannot sleep properly while being in a plane.” “Because you're scared of crushing down, Pedro.” Neymar was laughing. But he recognized that it would be the best to get back to bed. What a waste of time, when your friends are around.  
In the beginning the blanket was cold, but after some time, he was finally falling asleep again. 

 

He was dreaming.   
He knew that he was dreaming, everything feels weird. 

Suddenly.. he realizes that he is walking.   
Walking through some pretty creepy tubes and corridors.   
A door is showing up in front of him. Neymar is giggling. Doors are always interesting, so let's see what awaits him. 

He is opening the door, peeking, and.. what the fuck? There is a kitchen? That's what he is dreaming about? Serious?   
Now he is really annoyed with his brain. Why on earth is he standing in a kitchen with.. another man?   
Well it looks like a man from behind. 

Neymar is touching the shoulder to turn him around, and.. it is Messi. 

Lionel Messi is standing in a lightly green colored kitchen wearing a pinafore. 

“Perfect timing. You can help me making these pancakes.” Leo smiles at him, and Ney doesn't know what to say. But he doesn't need to, because Messi tells him already to get the eggs out of the fridge. Neymar is doing so, looking confused to his teammate. “You know how to make pancake?” He is asking with a lot of sorrow. Neymar really got no clue. 

But Lio is smiling. “Of course, and I'm gonna make them with a lot of love just for you.”   
Neymar nearly dropped the eggs. 

“Ehm, well, thanks?”   
“Can you put the eggs into the bowl, please?”   
“You mean like to crack the eggs?”   
Neymar isn't really sure, if he can do it. 

“Yes please.” Messi is preparing the pan.   
Neymar tried with the first one and... yes, a success.   
He is pretty proud of himself. Then the next one. Again a success.   
And the third... well, let's say just half of the egg was getting inside the bowl, the rest... Messi is laughing. “Oh silly..”   
And the Argentinean is cleaning up the mess. 

They added flour, baking powder, sugar milk and a teaspoon salt.   
Ney ended up with holding the bowl in one hand, and in the other one there is a wire whisk. How did that happen?   
Whatever. 

Neymar is mixing everything together, looking at Leonel who as putting all of the ingredients away. “How does it look like Ney? Good?” The Brazilian man got no idea.   
“I guess, yes, good?” 

Messi is again laughing, then putting a finger inside the bowl, and licking it.   
“Yes it's good.” The little man is looking up to Neymar, and suddenly the mood changed. 

Ney is getting nervous...   
Pretty nervous. 

“You wanna try too?” Leo's voice was so soft, so.. like sex.   
All Neymar could do is nodding his head. 

So Leo puts again the finger into the bowl, and with a little amount of paste on it, he was directing it to Neymar's mouth.   
The taller one is opening his mouth, leaning a bit forward, but Messi decided to retire the finger a little. He is smirking. 

Ney is getting excited, trying it again.   
Same result.   
Okay, one more try, and this time, he ended up with the finger in his mouth. 

Ney was licking very properly, sucking on that finger. Looking directly into Leo's eyes. The question about the taste of the paste is already forgotten. That finger is way more interesting now. Neymar wants to close hos eyes, but he can't. Leo is looking very closely to him.   
Ney is sucking a little bit more, and he can see how is getting excited, looking at him. Looking how the Brazilian man is clinging to that finger, sucking, then untighting it a bit to lick it, rolling the tongue around..

Slowly, very slowly Messi pulled out his finger, letting it rest a little bit on Neymar's lips. Neymar puts little kisses on the fingertip, licking again but only with the tip of the tongue. 

His breathing was getting irregular, and now Leo comes closer, closer... 

He got one hand at the neck of Ney, to pull him a bit down.. 

They are already breathing the same air..   
only inches away from each other.. 

the finger on Ney's lip was gone. But Leo's lips are coming closer, closer... 

 

“NEYMAR!”   
His eyes were wide-opened! What the hell?

In front of his bed, there was his cook, looking at him desperately. “Neymar, sorry. But you got to get up, if you want to have breakfast before training. I made pancakes for you and your friends.”   
At this moment Neymar swore to himself, he will never talk to Messi about secret cooking skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already baked your cookies for christmas? ;)


	6. #6 The “peck” kiss

#6 The “peck” kiss

Damn, why does it has to be so cold in December?  
Neymar was freezing, though the sun was shining. That was ridiculous. 

Today they had their last training session before the derby against Espanyol. Training was good, but Ney was kind a bit of lacking in concentration.  
The reason was easy. 

There was this guy – Rafael was his name – visiting him. And at first Neymar was really looking forward to it.  
That guy was just fun, but he was getting nervous, because that guy was really looking forward to get dunk tonight. And tomorrow is that game.  
And besides of that, Rafael was, well kind of interested. Interested in everything that's going on in a sexual or love live of other persons.  
And Neymar wasn't over that dream of Leo cooking and.. Crap. Again. He needs to focus more, or the coach won't let him play in the starting eleven. 

 

The team had another exercise for improving their teamwork. Instead of football, they were playing a little handball. 

Neymar was having some fun, though the cold was not his thing, but then... 

It was nothing, it was just, Messi and Jordi Alba almost running into each other..  
Messi clinging his hands around the other little man, spinning around, and..  
this body contact was a little long, it seemed like cuddling.. 

Ney was looking to the floor. What the hell was he even thinking?  
Since when did he even pay attention to this shit?  
It's not like Messi was his own property.  
Nothing at all!

 

After the training he was very very slowly changing his clothes, after taking a short shower.  
The first people were already leaving. Messi was packing his stuff together, almost ready to go. 

“Hey Leo, how is Thiago?” Ney was asking friendly. It was an excuse for having the chance to talk to him.  
But unfortunately Messi was just answering shortly. “Oh, He's totally fine. Gotta go home now, family is waiting for me.”  
A smile, a wink, and then he was walking outside the locker room. 

Ney was grabbing his stuff, waving to his teammates, trying to follow the number 10 as inconspicuous as possible.  
“Everything okay?” He was catching up to Leo, who was quite surprised, to see Neymar walking at his side now.  
“Yes, sure.” 

Silence.  
An awkward silence. 

Both men were going outside the building to their cars. 

“Then see you tomorrow”. Messi was raising his hand a little, and wanted to go away, but Neymar was taking two steps towards the younger man, who was now irritated. 

It was an odd situation.  
They were laughing at each other, trying to hide their own insecurity ant to cover the embarrassing moment.  
Then they hugged for a goodbye. 

Neymar didn't know what was going on in his head, probably nothing, he was acting on instinct, as his lips were searching the skin of Lionel.  
A very quick, fleetingly kiss was landing on Leo's cheek. 

And in that moment Neymar felt stupid.  
What was he doing? This was nothing like the funny situation with Thiago..

But he couldn't think about it anymore. 

In an instant, he felt a peck giving by Leo to him. 

And the next second, Messi was turning around, leaving him there alone. Standing at the parking area with eyes and mouth wide open.


	7. #7 The official first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forgot about the request, I'm just waiting for a possibility ;) Hope after the PSG game :)

#7 The official first kiss

 

It was Sunday, the day of the local derby against Espanyol. And Neymar felt horrible. 

They had yesterday that little party going on in his house, and Neymar normally doesn't drink, or stops after one glass.  
His father has been always strict on him. And if he thought about the consequences if the world would get to see a real drunk Neymar.. No. There were too much possible negative things.  
He needs to think about his image. 

But the last night was different.  
He felt quite comfortable, and even Thiaguinho was visiting him. So he also had one or two glasses with alcohol.  
Not that much, but it loosened his tongue. 

Rafael was asking so many questions. 

It started harmless.  
“Say, Ney, you don't have a girl here in Barcelona?”  
“Nee, nobody interesting. And I don't know, it's. -” “But come on, sometimes you need to have a little sex, right? I mean every man does, right?” They were all laughing. 

But Near didn't know what to say.  
Sure.  
Sometime he misses a nice girl besides him. To cuddle, and yes of course for the sex as well. 

“Or are you interested in guys lately?” Rafael was laughing very loudly, but his eyes were focused on Neymar. “No, no. Nothing like that.”  
“Have you never really kissed a guy?” 

“What do you mean by really kissed?” Why did Neymar even asked that? 

“Woooh, so you did kiss?” And his guest now got him like a fish on a fishing-rod. 

No escaping for Neymar. 

“Well like friends. Just on the cheek or...” Neymar didn't finish his sentence.  
Why couldn't he just lie? But that was the problem with him and alcohol. He could lie easily, only in combination with alcohol? No way.  
And even if he tried, everybody knows he is lying. 

“Who was it? With tongue?”  
“What? No..” Neymar was shaking his head.  
Rafael's eyes were piercing him. “And whooo?” 

Silence. 

Ney knew there was no way out of this. 

He sighed. “Messi. But only a little little touch!” 

Rafael was jumping out of the seat. “What are you serious?”  
And even Thiaguinho who was really quiet so far couldn't believe it. 

“Oh come on, it was more like a .. like a slip. We were not trying to kiss each other, it was..” Neymar grabbed the bottle and tried to pull of the label. A bad habit, that is showing even more, how insecure he was at the moment. 

“But you would like to kiss him.” 

“No!” Neymar was looking up, facing Rafael. “Why would I?” 

But Rafael was smiling. “Ooooh, you're a cutie, Ney.”  
What? There was something totally going wrong here..

 

That was the night before.  
Neymar was shaking his head in the dressing room.  
They already had their warm-up in the Camp Nou, and now was this horrible time. That time before the game, when they heard the last instructions, when everybody was doing the last preparations. 

Neymar got up to the washing rooms. He was washing his face, trying to get a clear mind. He didn't notice, that Messi was watching him...

 

Espanyol was leading the game, but in the end, Barcelona won 5 – 1. 

After the game ended, he headed directly again to the washing room.  
Messi got a hat-trick today. That was amazing.  
Neymar couldn't score. He was trying his best, but sometimes he just lost his concentration.

After that one goal.. Messi waited for him to celebrate.. or was he now imagining things? 

A splash of cold water hit his face.  
Cool down, Ney.  
Again. More cold water to his face. He made everything wet besides him, but he didn't care. 

The third time he was covering his face with the cold water from his hands, he felt better.  
No more alcohol until the holidays. Or at least, no more alcohol with Rafael. Way too dangerous. 

He was remembering all the weird things Rafael was telling him after that “you're a cutie..” when Messi was getting him all way back to reality. “Neymar, you're okay?”  
He was standing there. Right behind him. His face looked like he was amused and at the same time a little bit worried. 

“Yes, I'm okay.” Neymar was grabbing the shirt, to towel himself off. “Oh, and again congratulations for the hat-trick. You were brilliant.” And in a lower voice “like always.” 

Messi smiled. “You know that I cannot play without the team.”  
Messi was now standing in front of him, touching his shoulder. “Next time you're gonna score again.” The Brazilian didn't know what to say. Sometimes he and Messi were like worlds apart...

“Can I..-” Neymar looked Leo in the eyes. He was trying to find an answer, but didn't know the question. 

* “But you would like to kiss him.” *  
This sentence was going around and around in his head.  
Would he? 

“Can you what?” Leo got this big question mark all over his head, looking way too friendly at Neymar. “Ney, I'm kind of worried, today you're not yourself.”  
“Maybe.” Neymar was only whispering. “Leo can you close your eyes?” 

At first Lionel was just confused. He had absolutely no clue what was going on, and he got no problem to show it. But it seemed important to Neymar, so he closed his eyes. 

Neymar heart was pounding.  
Now he got the chance.  
The chance to prove to himself, that he definitely doesn't want to kiss Lionel Messi.  
And of course he doesn't want. 

Even when he is leaning forward, their noses were almost touching, and they could breath the same air, there was definitely no desideratum to kiss that man in front of him.  
Of course not. 

His heart was beating so fast, only because of.. of.. 

No, he doesn't want to kiss Leo! 

He could even go a bit further.. 

Oh for god's sake, who is Neymar trying to kidding?  
He do wanna kiss Leo!

 

Neymar took everything he got, looking down on this tempting mouth in front of him and overcame the last centimeters between their lips.  
Ney's lips gently kissed the other man. 

It felt incredibly good.  
These soft lips, they made his heart beat like crazy. 

Messi opened his eyes, they were starring at each other and Neymar couldn't move.  
But suddenly he felt, that Leo was kissing him back. Only a weak pressure against Ney's lips, but it was enough to make Neymar forget everything around them. He even forgot about breathing.  
Who needs air anyway?


	8. #8 The unexpected kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there was no stress yesterday to post it... but later you're getting the next one ;)

#8 The unexpected kiss 

 

It felt so good, so breathtaking. That kiss couldn't be described with words.   
Slowly, very slowly Neymar and Leo moved their lips against each other. Neymar closed his eyes, it was so overwhelming. 

 

Neymar felt still high. Just the memory of that kiss, and his whole body was prickling. He was lying in his bed, starring at nowhere. 

 

He remembered trying to close the gap between them, moving one little step toward Lionel. But then – argh, it was so frustrating, the noise outside the washing room.   
It took like one second, and they were backing off each other.   
Leos eyes wide-opened, he tried to get back to his usual self, mumbling something about, “We should get back to the others.” and there he went off.   
In this moment Neymar was gasping for air, realizing that he hasn't breathed for like ages. 

 

Unsatisfied how everything went on from that moment, Neymar was rolling around in his bed, pressing his head in the pillow, letting out a loud moan.   
Damn it. What was going on with him? 

He was grabbing his mobile phone, checking out for new messages. Nothing really interesting. He was scrolling to Messi's name, looking through their conversations they had.   
There it still was.   
That kiss-smiley.   
Neymar was smirking. This was the only time, Leo used it. 

For one moment Neymar thought about wishing a good night to his teammate, but it was kind of awkward. Or to be honest Neymar didn't have the guts.   
He should sleep. 

 

It was Monday, and again it was so cold. Neymar was really freezing, even though he was wearing his jacket, and a scarf and a hat...   
Especially down in the south of Brazil there is also a winter, and it's getting cold. And a lot of people don't have a heater in São Paulo for example, but still, this cold was too much for him.   
It doesn't matter how many clothes, this cold is always crawling to his skin.

 

So in the dressing room he was putting on as many clothes as he could. He was wearing two pairs of socks. And yes, he was trying not to, but he was looking to Messi. But the older man doesn't seem to be interested in him today. Just a short greeting, and that was it. 

Neymar was not content.   
When it was time to go to the training ground, Neymar tried to be behind Messi. Just one friendly touch. His body was aching for the feeling that he always get when they touched.

But too many other players were watching and trying to talk to them. So Neymar was letting go of the plan to be close to that Argentinian man. 

 

Training was normal, nothing special happened. It was kind of relaxing in comparison to other ones, because of the game last evening.  
And Neymar was really looking forward to go home. His friends of Brazil were waiting for him, and he wanted to cuddle Poker. It was unbelievable how fast he was getting used to that little dog. 

While thinking of how he could spend the afternoon with his friends, while they're still around, he felt suddenly a soft touch on his shoulder. Ney was looking around, to see his team mate Leo planting a soft kiss on his shoulder, smiling to him. It only took two seconds, and then Messi was turning around, talking something to Jordi Alba. 

Neymar left speechless. He felt he can do everything today.


	9. #9 The along the way kiss

#9 The along the way kiss

 

Tuesday night.  
Neymar was still awake.  
One look to his clock. Well, it was already Wednesday. 

Neymar was rubbing his face with his hands.  
What did he just do? He couldn't believe that he really agreed to that stupid bet.  
What was going on in his head? Probably nothing. But it was always like that. As soon as there was an interesting game, a bet, a challenge, Ney was up for it.  
He loves winning. 

 

The day started so good. 

It was again training session, and it was quite tense, but he felt good after it.  
Back in the dressing room, he was was undressing himself. This time he needs to hurry, because after a short lunch, he will show his Brazilian friends around in town.  
He was taking a very quick shower, and back in the locker room only wearing his underpants, lonely water drops were finding their was from the hairs, all over his body. 

But Neymar didn't care about that.  
He was stretching himself to reach the top of the locker. Up there he was always keeping the fresh shirt.  
Messi was walking behind him, very closely. And there it happened again. 

Just by walking by, he kissed the back of the neck.  
It missed the spine, but it was still sending Neymar the chills. 

One short look, Messi gave him again that special look, but asking in a normal voice “You're up to something today?” 

It was crazy.  
How does nobody else notice, that this little genius besides him was turning into a secret giving kisses monster, that made him feel like a teenage girl?  
“Yes, showing my friends around.” And Neymar tried to focus on getting dressed instead of this beautiful eyes. 

 

In the afternoon everything was cool. Barcelona was beautiful, even though it was again just too cold.  
Evening, nice dinner, joking around, and so on. Normal life. 

But then it happened.  
“Hey Neymar, what is it now with you and Leo?” Rafael was the one asking.  
“What? Nothing. Really nothing. Why you're even asking? We are team mates and that's it.”  
“Last time you were kissing.” 

Neymar was rolling with his eyes. “I told you it was a slip, there was nothing like a real kiss between us.”  
This time, thanks to no alcohol, he could lie easily.  
Gil, his friend was helping him out. “Why do you ask again? Maybe you wanna kiss Messi!” and everyone was laughing. 

Rafael was smiling. “To be honest.. no. But I have to admit, I think I wanna know how his ass feels like.” 

Gil was the first one to burst out into laughter, the others were following. It was turning into a “How does the perfect ass feels like” discussion, and then they went on to other things.  
Until.. well Neymar didn't know how, but it ended up in a bet. A little game. Between him and Between him and surprisingly not Rafael, but Pedro. The rules were easy. He scores one goal in the PSG game tomorrow night, Pedro will jump at night into Neymar's pool. And Gil admitted, he would never ever do that again, because he thought he had to die. And now it was even colder.  
But, if Neymar doesn't score, he will grab Leo's ass and report to the guys about the touch. 

At first Rafael wanted a picture or a video to proof it, but Neymar was insisting, that this would be too much to ask Leo for. 

 

Ney was cuddling the blanket. What did he just do?  
It was Paris Saint German they will play against. It's not easy to win at all, but scoring? One of the defenders is David Luiz, he knows how Neymar is moving on the field. 

And yes, there is a huuge difference between little kisses and grabbing another man's ass.  
So it's obvious.  
Neymar will give his best to score. 

But why is there this annoying little voice in his head, telling him, how tempting it is to touch Leo's ass one time, with a real good excuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to the game tonight, and you? ;)


	10. #10 The “Not so sorry” kiss

#10 The “Not so sorry” kiss

 

The beginning of the game against PSG was horrible for Neymar.   
Four strikers on the field. Messi of course, Suárez, Pedro and himself. They couldn't connect to each other, the defense was standing too close, and then, his ankle. It was hurting so much. 

Later one goal from Ibrahimovic. They deserved it, but still, it was putting up the pressure. But soon after that.. who else could have been the one to score? And what a goal! Messi. It was such a relief. 

Seconds before the break Ney got the ball, and – again what a goal!  
The mood during the break was great. 

But nothing compared to the mood after the win. 3 – 1. And in Paris they had lost. 

Neymar was happy. So happy.   
After the shower and the change back to normal clothes he will have a nice talk with Thiago and David Luiz, and nothing, absolutely nothing could change that feeling. 

That's what he thought.

It was a relief for Ney to undress himself. He was throwing the sweaty clothes on the floor, somebody will take care of it, but definitely not him.   
Only with shorts and a towel he was going to the shower room. Some players were already showering. 

Ney was getting rid of his pants, and turning on the hot water.   
It felt so good.   
Out on the field he was sweating, and his clothes got clenched to his body. Not that he is not used to this, but today it was so windy and again this cold. He will never like it. 

 

“Hey guys, I just wanna say.. we are again the first place of our group. Have you checked out the other groups? Next round will be easy to pass.” Jordi Alba was full of energy.   
Suárez joined him “Of course. Let's get that trophy.”   
Neymar was laughing.   
“From now an, everyone will score a goal at each game.” “Yeeeah”. They were giving themselves high-five. 

“What are you celebrating” Messi was walking inside the shower room.   
“They just decided, that they will get you off the throne. Everybody will score the same amount of goals.” Pique was now walking by, going back to the dressing room. 

“Oh really? Well I don't mind.” Messi laughed, going to the shower next to Neymar. 

“Oh, we will see.” Suarez still in the mood for a little fight.   
They were joking a little bit more, and then everyone was leaving the shower room. Everyone except Messi, who was still taking the shower, but now almost finished. And Neymar. He wanted to go, then he heard Leo saying: “Your goal today was amazing.” 

Ney smiled. It was always special to be praised by one of the best player, or let's say the best player of the world. 

“Thanks, yours too. And it came in a real important moment.”   
They were looking at each other, Messi's shower still on. 

“We're a good team.” 

Neymar felt he was blushing.   
He wanted to look down shyly, realized, that standing naked in a shower room it's never good to look down.   
So with all his helplessness, he was taking the offensive way. 

He was putting up his hands to clap with Leo.   
Of course Leo clapped, and out of habit Neymar was putting his arms around the little but strong body, and lifting Leo up in the air for a short moment. Messi was quite surprised by it, but laughed.   
Messi was in the air for two seconds and the Brazilian boy realized, they were both naked! 

He never has been closer to a man than now. 

Slowly it dropped into Ney's head. 

They were both naked, hugging each other, and he could feel everything. 

So much naked skin of Messi he could feel. Parts he shouldn't feel..

 

He put Leo down on the floor, their dicks stroking each other. Neymar rushed back, loosing the embracing. 

He was so embarrassed by his own action.   
He haven't thought about the fact, that they were both naked. 

He couldn't look Lionel in the eyes, he just mumbled a “Sorry” and wanted to turn around, but there was this touch by Messi's hand around his wrist. 

Neymar swallowed.   
His eyes were slowly wandering up to Leo, and there it happened. 

Messi was kissing him.   
Short but intense.   
The kiss lasted one second but was enough to make Neymar feel dizzy. 

The Argentinian man was trying to suppress a laughter, looking to Ney's face. “Sorry?” and with this Leo left the shower room. 

Neymar took another shower. Cold. Really cold.


	11. #11 The “give me more” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing Chapter 9, because it was Pedro jumping into the pool ;)
> 
> Please don't kill me for the end, you will get the next chapter probably tonight; I just have to check it later one more time. ;)
> 
> Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think :)

#11 The “give me more” kiss

 

The day after the game.   
The day after Neymar hugged Messi naked. Naked in the shower room of the FC Barcelona.

He had no idea what it was between him and Messi. All of this kissing stuff. On top of that, what disturbs Neymar the most:   
The last times it was always Messi taking the advantage.

Neymar was used to be the active one, the one who was making the first steps.   
Furthermore he got the feeling, that Messi had fun catching him defenseless. 

Neymar was shooting one ball far too wide over the goal. Immediately his teammates made fun of him. “You saw a bird?” Dani Alves was asking. 

One look of Neymar to the other players, and Messi was smiling too. Of course. 

Something in Ney's head clicked. Today, he will be the one to make a Lionel Messi feeling embarrassed, and to look down. 

 

The problem: there was nothing. Nothing that came into Neymar's mind, he could think of. 

 

Being back in the dressing room, Neymar was taking off his clothes. Very slowly.   
He paid attention to joke around with everybody, so it would be natural to be slow.   
And there he went. Leo was – like almost always – going to the shower room. As one of the last ones. 

So Neymar was also taking his towel, to put it up in front of the entrance.   
Lionel didn't notice him, he was showing his back to Neymar. Neymar was taking a shower, or more like he was pretending. 

He waited until everyone else was leaving. Just like yesterday. But today it was on purpose.   
It was nothing special about Lionel being the last one. 

Neymar was looking to the Argentinian man. His eyes were wandering down from the head, to the shoulders, the strong back, all of the muscles, and yes, down to the ass. 

Messi was turning off the water.   
Neymar didn't know what was going on in his head. He just wanted to take advantage of still not being noticed by Leo. But time was against him. So he acted on instincts. 

It took him three steps to be behind Messi, and one big gesture to slap that white muscular ass in front of him.   
Lionel was almost jumping, he looked like he was shocked to death. Neymar was laughing his ass off. This high feeling still lasted, so he planted his hands behind Messi at the wall.   
The little man now was caught in between.   
No escaping. 

Neymar was smirking. “Got ya.” He was satisfied how it went, and wanted to back off, walking happily back to the dressing room, but he look in Leo's eyes stopped him from doing so.

And within one second all the euphoric feelings were gone.   
Messi slapped him back. As good as it is possible while standing in front of the slapped person. 

Leo raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Got ya.” 

Neymar was speechless.  
This little man.. And Neymar must have been looked really stupid, because Leo just laughed. He was looking into Neymar's eyes, getting closer, saying: “Sorry, Sweetie”. 

Suddenly – one second – the funny mood was gone. They were still looking into the eyes of each other, trying to find something, without knowing what to search for. Neymar's breathing was getting irregular, and he had no idea why. There was no logic explanation for it.   
It was just Messi in front of him.   
A team mate.   
A man. 

 

Messi looked down to his lips. Looking up, it was like a mute question. “Can I kiss you?” And almost imperceptible Ney was nodding. 

Leo was leaning forward, and again, this indescribable feeling was hitting Neymar all-out as soon as they were kissing.   
They were so close to each other but only connected by their lips.   
Their bodies not touching each other.   
Not yet touching.

Ney could feel that he wants more. But it was Leo who were the initiative one. Gently, but ascertained, the hands were touching his hips. Messi was pulling him closer. 

One more time Neymar could feel the naked body of the other man.   
The muscles, but also the softness of this skin.   
It was not enough. 

Not enough for Neymar. 

He was pushing against Lionel, until Messi could feel the wall behind him and he cringed. Cold.   
In this moment they were resolving the kiss. “Sorry” Neymar was mumbling, already kissing again this sweet and tempting lips. 

He was taking the shower on. The warm water felt nice. It was surrounding their bodies, heating them up.   
More kisses. Still without tongue, but wilder. 

Neymar's hands were wandering up and down at Messis' sides. Blood was being pumped in the upper parts of his body. 

Neymar was totally lost. Too much feelings were overwhelming him.   
The feeling in his fingertips by touching this other unfamiliar skin.   
His front who was pressing him against the other muscular body without breasts.   
The soft lips which were kissing him without a break.   
The warm water drops falling down on him.   
The hands of Leo touching him, one wandering down to his ass, grabbing it with force, and pushing his lower parts closer to – how could he not be aware of the fact, that he was not the only one with a boner in this room? 

All of these sensations at once – too much for Neymar.   
Too much for thinking. But even though, Ney wanted to feel. Feel more. He was beginning to move his hips.   
Only a little, but immediately Messi joined him. They were rubbing against each other.   
First slowly, then pacing up.   
Their kisses was telling each other without words: “More. Give me more.”


	12. #12 The wet kiss

#12 The wet kiss

 

Neymar was lying on the floor, petting his dog. Poker was enjoying it. He looked like he was sleeping, but as soon as Neymar's hand stopped, he was making this noise you could only translate as “If you stop now, I'll ruin your new shoes at the entrance”. 

Neymar was sighing.   
What was going on?   
His life seemed to be perfect, but then, this whole kissing thing started. 

At first it was, well he hasn't thought about it. It came naturally.   
Neymar was never afraid of hugging his friends or showing how he feels to his beloved persons. But this was all nothing compared to what happened with his team mate. 

It's a huge difference between ridiculous kisses on the cheek and humping each other off in the shower room, while your team mates are waiting in the next room for you. 

Because this is exactly what happened..

 

Kissing more and more, and then just a short touch, but there, Neymar could feel the tongue of Leo. It was firing him up even more. So Ney tried for himself to slip the tongue into Messi's mouth. Only for one second, then backing off.   
It felt beyond words.

Soon this was starting to be a game, as if their tongues were snakes.   
Moving fast as lightning to to catch the other tongue, licking it two or three times, maybe surrounding it, and in the next moment moving back to the own territory.   
Water drops were disturbing, they found their way into the mouths as well, but Neymar and Messi didn't pay attention.

Neymar was feeling how his whole body was tensing up.   
His cock couldn't get any harder, and he was pushing Messi more and more against the wall, without hurting him. But Messi seemed to have no problem with it.   
His hand at Ney's ass was squeezing him, and he forced one leg between Ney's legs. 

Their hips were moving against each other, circling, pressing.   
The movements were irregular, but it doesn't matter, as long as it felt good.   
Neymar's whole body was firing up. 

He pressed himself more against Messi and his crotch.   
And then the water everywhere, that made their bodies slippy.. It felt incredible. 

He couldn't think anymore. 

But he felt the hand at his ass.   
He felt the teasing, moisture tongue of Messi in his mouth.   
He felt the warm breath of him against his skin.   
He felt Messi's dick rubbing against his stomach, sometimes against his own dick.   
And of course, he felt how his orgasm was building up.   
Not much longer..   
Neymar's hands were grabbing Messi's shoulder blades. He stopped kissing Leo, looking into his eyes, only short breathing, trying to speak a sentence, but not able to do so. He tried to move faster, until Messi said in a husky voice “Wait.” 

And Neymar stopped. 

Was this little man serious? 

He was just about to jerk off. Just a little bit more – but Leo was grabbing his hips with both hands, and forcing him to move. And for the first time, they were in sync. 

Neymar rested hos forehead against Messi, breathing open-mouthed.   
He needed more. Faster. Harder.   
But instead of telling so, all he could do was letting out a little whine, his hands clenching more at Leo's shoulder. 

And Messi? He was smirking, pushing their bodies more together, and kissing the Brazilian. Their tongues were playing with each other, and then finally, finally Leo speed up.   
Skin was clashing, some moans were filling the air, and Neymar felt how he couldn't control himself any longer.   
In this moment it was all up to Lionel. Pushing their bodies more and more together, rubbing against each other, leading them both to the so longed for orgasm. 

And there it went.. Neymar was trembling, clinging desperately to Messi, groaning and biting on his lips, at Messi's lips, and feeling how semen was sticking to their bellys. And in this moment he could feel how Messi was coming. 

 

Neymar was resting his head on Messi's shoulder, planting a little kiss at the neck.   
They were both heavily breathing, coming down from the high felling, both still with shaky legs. Messi's hand were letting go of his hips, wandering a bit up, to hug the other man.

Neymar knew, they should go back to the dressing room. But suddenly his brain was working again. What if they had been heard?   
And what should he do, how should he react when he is facing Messi now?   
Congratulation?   
Thanks? This humping off each other was nice?   
Wanna do it again sometimes? 

He could feel that Leo wanted to let go, but Neymar just pushed himself gently more closer to him. Messi was laughing. “You know, actually I would like to take another shower now.” And Ney realized, that there was still some sperm between them. 

Slowly he let go of the other man, and of his hiding the face spot. One shy look, Messi was looking also a bit embarrassed, and then Neymar went to the next shower. His skin was already wrinkled because of too much water. 

 

Neymar was covering his face with bare hands. Only the memory made him blush.   
And since when was he acting like a teenager? This was so not the Neymar, that made girls scream for him, or was looking sexy to a camera while presenting new underwear. 

A warm wet touch at his arm were bringing him back to reality.   
Poker was close to his face, looking curious to him. Neymar laughed. “Come here you little sweetheart.” And he was cuddling his dog, playing a bit around with him. 

Tomorrow everything will be okay, and everything will be fine between him and Leo.   
They were just humping each other off, so nothing that would ruin their friendship to each other. 

And Neymar ignored the fact, that he would love to kiss Leo again.   
And again.   
And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeease don't expect much more of stuff like that.. It took me like forever to write it down.. :D   
> Next one will be less sex and more fluff again *yaj, fluff* :D


	13. #13 The “we're okay” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the last chapter, which was a bit out of order with all the fluffy stuff, and little kisses, we're going back to a smooth one.. ;)

#13 The “we're okay” kiss

There was exactly one word fitting to express the last day: awkward.   
It was Saturday morning and Neymar was lying in the living room. Soon the game against Getafe will take place.   
And he's not able to play. It sucks. In order to kill some time he remembered what happened...

 

Thursday, there was this – let's call it happening – happening between him and Leo.   
Friday was training. And Neymar felt helpless.   
He was so nervous to show up. It felt like it was his first day.   
He had no idea, how he should react towards Leo. 

He never has been this intimate with another man. 

And it was Leonel Messi, still one of his idols.   
Furthermore, one of the biggest problems: he is never able to know what Messi is thinking.   
This man is one big secret. Of course, Messi is the type of guy, who isn't speaking out loud, what he is thinking. Everything was so frustrating for Ney. 

 

With a beating heart and shaking in his boots, he was going to the dressing room.   
Everything seemed normal. They were greeting each other, and there, there he was sitting at his place.   
Leo.  
Leo was looking at him, saying friendly “Good morning”, and then he was eyeballing him. 

Neymar was getting more nervous, trying to smile or act natural, but still, he felt so helpless and so clumsy.   
As soon as Messi was already going to the training ground and left Neymar behind, Neymar was sitting down, trying to settle down.   
His heart was pounding.   
Why did Messi watched every single gesture of him? 

It was freaking him out and made him feel even more uncomfortable. If this man wants to tell him something, he should do it straight-out. 

One look to the shower room. It doesn't matter how exhausting the training will be today. No way he's going inside. 

And in the next moment he had to admit, that he liked what they were doing.   
“Hey, you're coming? Or you wanna be late?” Luis Suárez was standing in front of him.   
“No, I'm fine. Let's go.” 

 

At first Neymar thought training had to be like hell, after that strange clash in the dressing room.  
But nothing happened.   
Messi tried to be normal, or it really didn't affected him at all. And this strange behaviour in the dressing room.. Maybe Messi had always watched him in this way, and Neymar was getting paranoid.  
Ney was able to relax a little bit, and focus on training. 

But the day got worse for him. As a precaution he wouldn't be able to travel along with the guys to   
Madrid. He will miss one game of the season. 

Back in the dressing room, he avoided to see Leo.   
Instead he talked to the other players, let them know that everything was fine, but the docs were telling him, he shouldn't strain his ankle too much.   
Leo was going to the showers. For one second Ney remembered again the happening. It was like he could feel again Messi's skin and – Ney was changing his clothes faster.   
As soon as Messi stepped back in, he was about to go, waving to everyone and wishing a good journey.

 

Outside the room he took a deep breath, when suddenly his phone was telling him, that he received a new message.

Messi:  
\+ Meet me at the toilets on the way outside to the parking space.+

Ney's heart was beating faster. Really? Was Leo serious about that? And what for?   
Would he like to – again? 

Neymar:  
\+ Ok +

 

Neymar was waiting.   
And waiting makes him nervous.   
He was used to wait.   
Waiting for the whistle to start the game.   
Waiting for the whistle to end the game.   
Waiting for the next flight.   
Waiting for the reporters.   
Waiting for the end of a boring or inconvenience press conference.   
Waiting for his friends arriving in Barcelona.   
Waiting for the time, when he flies back to Brazil.   
Waiting for the food to be ready. 

Sometimes it seems like his whole life is just waiting. Normally it was fine.   
This time, it was freaking him out. And he doesn't know, if it would be better if Messi would be here to end the waiting, or – it didn't matter anymore, Leo was opening the door.

The waiting time was over, the awkward feeling was there again for another round. At least for Neymar, because Messi seemed to be quite calm.

Lionel was walking towards him, closer, and too close for Neymar.   
He tried to back off a little bit, but there was the wall behind his back. Leo was observing him, and that made the Brazilian feel even more uncomfortable. 

“You're okay?” Leo's voice was steady.   
Neymar couldn't look into his eyes, but tried to sound convincing. “Yes, sure, why not? I mean yeah, I would love to travel with you guys to play against Getafe. But at least it's really nothing serious with my ankle, so, sure everything is fine.” Neymar was babbling, which made him even more nervous. 

Messi was some sort of interrupting his nervous speech. “I was not talking about your ankle.”   
And that's it. For one moment Ney would love to hit Messi in the face. Of course Neymar thought that Leo was asking about this happening. But why, why can't this man use the Spanish language more properly? 

Ney was biting his cheek inside his mouth. He can play that game too.   
“Not? So what else? Why should I be not okay?”

It was a rhetorical question, however the Argentinian was placing one hand below Ney's chin, forcing him to face the world's greatest player. “You tell me.” 

Neymar didn't know what to say, he was putting his hands up, trying to say something but in the end he closed his mouth without saying a word.   
What should he say? 

That he doesn't know how to deal with the fact, that they were satisfying their needs?  
And that he wouldn't have such a problem with it, if it's not him,. Leo Messi, but another football player? 

And why the hell was Leo not freaking out about it? Was it a normal thing for him to do? Once in a while he just – Ney couldn't think about it anymore, Messi was breaking through his thoughts. “Is it about .. yesterday, Thursday?” 

Ney didn't have to answer, the way he was looking like a scary cat made it obvious. 

“Neymar, I'm sorry if we did something you don't like. I swear it was not planned at all, and normally I wouldn't – in fact I never had-” “No, no! It's not that I didn't like, because it felt really nice and I – I just don't know.” Neymar was leaning forward, kissing Leo gently.   
It was an action out of his helplessness. 

The last thing he wanted, was Messi to believe that it has been a torture for him in the shower room. In that moment of the little sweet kiss, Neymar felt all of his negative, stressed thoughts disappearing, like they never existed. 

“Then we're good?”   
Neymar nodding his head. Of course why shouldn't they? 

Leo was grabbing Ney's head, pulling him a bit down, kissing the forehead. 

He let him go, looking one more times to the green eyes, speaking “Sometimes, you -” but never finished the sentence. Instead he was smiling, shaking his head, and leaving the room.   
Neymar was leaning on the wall, closing his eyes. 

This man.. from time to time he made him look and feel like a fool.   
And about these little butterflies in his stomach – is there a way to kill them?


	14. #14 The “in the dark” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it would be better to call the chapter "The kiss in the dark", but .. it would ruin the order of the chapter-names.. so just ignore it ;)

#14 The “in the dark” kiss

It was almost time for the game. Ney was hanging out with some of his friends who were still visiting him. At the moment even his dad was around.  
Normally Ney loves it.  
But now, with all of this strange thing going on between him and Messi... He was really nervous, if his dad would find about what happened in the shower room.  
If he knows about the kissing stuff. 

Ney was shaking of this stupid thoughts. 

First of all, why should he find out?  
Second: who was saying that it would go on?  
Leo didn't made the impression that he planned anything. So why thinking about these unreal things? 

Neymar was holding his phone. He was still unsure. He wanted to text a message to wish them all the best for the game.  
To Messi.  
But...  
He never had before. Of course he texted him, but not to wish good luck. It felt strange. But it was like a urgent need of him, he couldn't ignore.

 

He was typing:  
\+ Hey Leo. Good luck for the game tonight. Score one for me too :*+  
He immediately deleted the kissing smiley. 

In fact he didn't like it at all.  
He was typing a new one  
+Just wanted to wish the team good luck. Greetings to everyone.+  
Better. 

But, why should he send this to Messi, and not to Dani? Or Rafinha? Or Adriano? It wasn't even sure if Messi would read it before the game started. 

He deleted the text – again.  
Maybe something more personal?  
+Good luck Leo. Hope we're winning this game, but don't score, I can't lift you up and cuddle like always ;)+ 

Neymar wanted to hit his head against the next wall. This was so stupid, it wasn't even funny anymore. 

 

“Junior, wanna go downstairs, some training?” His dad was standing next to him, and Neymar was jumping up. “Yes, yes, sure, one minute.” He forced a smile. 

“My son, you're okay?”  
Why is everybody asking him the same question? Instead of answering he just nodded his head. His fingers were about to delete the unsent message. 

“What you got there Junior? You're watching porns?” His dad was laughing, trying to get his hands on the phone. Neymar was attempting to get it out of the reach of his father's hands. 

“Whatever. Met you downstairs.”  
He let Neymar alone, who was now watching at the screen and – FUCK! The message was sent!

Ney was starring to the screen, as if it could change anything now.  
His heart was beating fast. He could never explain that gay message to a Lionel Messi! 

Luck was on his side today, so as soon as he was reading properly the letters, the end was cut off. 

Neymar:  
+Good luck Leo. Hope we're winning this game, but don't score, I +

Seemed like he was at least able to delete the last parts in this little fight with his dad. Fast he wrote a new ending to the now harmless message.

+I will never be able to reach you otherwise this season. ;) And sorry, pressed the send button too early.+

Neymar was very satisfied with it. Not that he was so keen on sending Leo a message, but better than this other one.

 

Messi didn't reply to his message, but he fulfilled his request. The only problem: Nobody else did score.  
Neymar hadn't watched the game, he was having a nice evening with his friends, doing some training stuff, playing xbox, and eating too much unhealthy food.  
But Neymar was able to read the press in the next morning. Must have been a horrible, not-worthy-to-watch-game. And they lost important points to the pole position. 

What a start for a Sunday morning.  
Neymar didn't want to face the others. They would be a bit down for sure. And for once Ney was happy to do a separate training.

 

Neymar drove to the Camp Nou, parked his car, and walked into the building.  
He could tell by seeing the cars that only a few players already had arrived. Ney was walking along the hallway, when suddenly around the corner Leo was standing. 

It was unexpected for Ney, so he just blinked.  
“Morning.” Messi's voice was low, nearly sleepy, but his eyes was revealing the truth. He was scanning Ney's face. 

Neymar's muscles were straining.  
The nervousness inside him was more than just present. It was filling up every part of his body. 

Since Neymar hadn't replied to Messi yet, the Argentinian continued. “How are you?”  
Neymar swallowed.  
“Fine. Thanks. And you? The game yesterday -” he was seeking for the right word, until he thought he found a good one. “- what a pity. But you played good, really.” 

Messi was faking a little smile. “But sometimes you just lose. Let's go, we need to change for training.”  
So they were both walking silently next to each other. 

Neymar's head was spinning.  
Was Messi waiting for him? 

His unsaid question was interrupted by Leo. “Say, I didn't score, so I kind of satisfied your selfish wish. But what's in it for me now?”  
Ney almost stumbled over his feet. This was more than unexpected. 

He looked to Leo besides him, who looked tired but was smirking.  
Ney was licking over his lips, starring back. “What do you want?” 

In this moment, Messi just laughed.  
This warm, honest, loud laughter from the little man made him shivering. 

“Come with me”. Messi grabbed his hand, leading them to a little storage room. It was a bit dusky inside and dark. Very dark, because Messi didn't want to turn on the lights. “

Keep quiet.” was the only order he got, so Neymar was standing in this too small room, in the dark, not knowing what would happen. His heart wanted to beat faster, Ney wanted to be more prepared what's coming, but not time for that.  
He could feel Messi was close to him, he could smell Messi's scent, he could hear Messi's breath, and his own breath, way too loud. 

But he stopped breathing, as he could feel Messi's hand at his neck, pulling him towards the Argentinian. He got goosebumps all over his body.  
The next thing he realized was Leo kissing him. 

Kissing him passionately and way out of every explanation for just friends. 

Neymar was clenching his hands to Messi's back, closing the gap between them. Their tongues were playing with each other, and somehow Ney managed to gasp some air he desperately needed. 

Messi was the one stopping this hungry kiss, leaning his head on the shoulder of the youngster. And in strong contrary, he was now kissing very gently Ney's throat and neck. Just two, three kisses but it was enough for the Brazilian to melt away and to recognize that his jeans were getting tighter. 

“You know, sometimes I love dumbfounding you.” was the only thing Leo said, and then he left Neymar behind.


	15. #15 The romantic “because of the rain” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I'm a little late ^^'  
> Just got the feeling that my chapters are getting longer and longer...  
> Please read this when you're cuddled in a blanket and it's raining outside. :D btw, more fluff is impossible for me to write.. they're already ooc, need to get them back in the next chapter (although I like this chapter very much..) :D

#15 The romantic “because of the rain” kiss

Neymar was driving home.   
Way too fast and way too much lacking in concentration.   
The reason?   
The one and only person who is spinning around in his head for the last days.   
Lionel Messi. 

Neymar was licking over his lips.   
He just wanted to get home, and lay down in his big bed.   
The rain outside was getting worse. 

Ney hated this kind of weather.   
It made him realizing that he was single, that there is no one to cuddle, no one he could just spend the whole day in bed with and making stupid jokes. 

And this rain.. Neymar was giving all the blame to the rain. 

 

Training today was good.   
He did some specific exercises with Dani inside. That means not having to go outside when it was pouring down. But all of the other players had to.   
And when they finished with training and everyone was joining in the dressing room, well, of course most of them needed a hot shower. They were stripping off their clothes, Messi next to him. And Neymar was focused. 

Focused not to stare at his team mate. 

Ney didn't have to take a shower. The exercises were quite moderate, so it was not necessary.   
Messi were walking towards the shower room – and yes, this time Neymar was starring at his ass, but only for a short moment of course – and somehow Ney felt relieved that Messi was gone. 

He was getting nervous around the Argentinean. 

The quick ones were already coming back, toweling themselves up, and changing back to their normal clothes.   
Ney was pulling up his jeans. 

There were some laughter coming from the shower room, and Ney could feel a little stitch in his chest.   
His body remembered the happening between them, remembered the kiss, the water, the hungry bodies, his longing to feel Messi, the desperation to satisfy the needs they both had.. 

Hasty he was putting the scarf around his neck, starring down, hoping nobody would notice what he was thinking about.   
He was grabbing his stuff and almost running out of the dressing room. He needed to breath, to get out of everything. Messi made him nervous, this happening made him nervous, but at the same time he enjoyed the memory.

He was walking along all the corridors, head down, hands in his pockets and trying to get rid of these memories.   
No, not of these memories, of his longing to feel that sensation he had for one more time. 

 

It was still raining heavily so Neymar was running towards his car to get inside. What a shit weather. He really had nothing in personal against the rain, but it makes him always so sensitive, a bit melancholic. It was like god was crying about something. About all of the stupid fights of the human race. About all of his children who lost their way in life. 

Ney was shaking his head.   
He wanted to start the engine, but something was holding him back. There was an empty parking space next to him, and next to that – Leo's car. 

 

Neymar couldn't believe himself. He was now really waiting inside his car... And he couldn't explain why, it was just this feeling.   
He needed – he didn't know it. 

But he was waiting. 

Waiting for that little man to get outside the building, running towards his car, and as soon, as he opened the driver's door, Neymar was getting out of his car, and rushing into Messi's car. 

Leo was looking at him with big eyes.   
They both clothed the doors, excluding the rain. “Oh my gosh, Neymar, you scared the hell out of me.” But Leo wasn't really angry, he was smiling toward this youngster. 

Neymar could only respond a little “Sorry. Didn't meant to.” and there they were sitting inside the big car, listening to the rain at the rooftop.   
Ney knew, he should explain his action, but he was not able.   
Mainly because he couldn't explain it to himself, he was acting on instincts, without thinking. 

He looked to Messi, who was looking at him with these warm eyes, waiting patiently for an explanation. 

“Can you kiss me?” 

It was just a short whispered question, but Neymar hated himself for speaking it out loud.   
It sounded so needy, so childish, so not like him.   
If he wanted a kiss, he should just go for it, instead of asking and looking to Messi with these eyes full of ardent longing. 

Leo was raising his eyebrows, blinking as if he was not sure what he just heard, but then smiling gently, pulling Ney with one hand under his chin towards him.   
The kiss was slow, soft, they nearly moved their lips. But it was overwhelming. And when Messi was ending it, Ney knew, he couldn't stand looking into these eyes now. 

So he got back to his old routine, acting, then thinking. He was leaning forward, putting his head on the shoulder of Messi, trying to hug the other man as good as it is possible in a car with an armrest and other stuff between them. 

His nose was touching Messi's neck, and Ney could smell the aroma of his shampoos. He whispered “Sorry.”, knowing his action is selfish, but at the same time he let his right hand caress Messi's side under his shirts. And Leo was gently laughing, fondling his back. “Don't worry, I know you're the type who likes to cuddle.”   
Ney didn't want to fight, but his rebellious side was always there. “It's just because of the rain.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.”   
And he could hear Leo's big smile. 

They stayed a little longer in this uncomfortable position, but enjoying the situation way too much to care about that.   
At some point they had to let go of each other, Ney shyly looking down, apologizing with his eyes.   
They were saying goodbye to each other.

 

As soon as the light was turning from red to green, Neymar stepped on the gas.  
He could steel feel the lips of Messi on his. Neymar had to admit, it was one of the most romantic, soft but going under the skin kisses he ever had.   
And even so he could melt away just in the reminiscence of it, he was angry with himself. 

This girly-stuff, and behaving like he was thirteen and this passive role – it just didn't suit him.

So Neymar swore to himself. Tomorrow, tomorrow he will be the smart one, the guy full of self-confidence, and he won't pay attention to Messi.

Neymar was sure. All the blame is on the rain.


	16. #16 The “ear” kiss

#16 The “ear” kiss

 

Kissing..   
Body pressed to this other person..   
something wet, hot around his dick.. heat..   
Messi. 

Messi sucking his dick, Messi offering himself to be fucked by Neymar..   
That feeling.. incredible.. just feeling this lust..   
just – opening the eyes, staring to a white ceiling, body covered in a blanket and sweating because of the heat under it. And a boner. 

Neymar was moaning, turning to the side.   
What a shitty dream. 

It was Tuesday. At night there will be the game Barcelona against Huesca. For Ney it was boring. He wasn't allowed to play yet.   
The doctors still wanted to give him a little rest.   
And Neymar was dissatisfied with it. He wanted to play every game. Against an opponent like Huesca he was sure he would score. 

He heard about Cristiano Ronaldo, and how many goals he already scored in this season. It was unbelievable, like he is a goalscoring machine. 

Since tonight some of the cards will be given out to charity events, the Club expects him to show up. Messi, Ivan and some other players will also be there and watch it from the lounges. 

It was still early in the morning, his guests were sleeping, and Ney's thoughts were wandering around.   
He was thinking about the game, thinking about his career, thinking about Leo, and he was thinking of his own needs, and he was thinking how this happening was possible. It was like he and Messi were just acting on instincts, like he had no control anymore over his own body.  
Yes, he was also thinking about this dream. This weird gay dream. 

And in this moment Neymar realized, he had no clue about sex between men.   
Ney was gulping, thinking one more time about it. 

Well he knew, that Sex between men, means someone would be the upper one, and the other one got the worst part to be bottom and had to – Ney was rolling around, hiding his face in the pillow.

Never.   
Never in his life would it be possible for him to let another man do this to him. 

Only thinking about, that somebody would stick something in your ass, made him feeling uncomfortable. And no, there was no difference between any man or Lionel Messi. 

Okay, Ney was honest to him, maybe a little difference. 

But if that was already enough? 

In the next moment Ney was rolling around in his bed, starring to his ceiling. Why did he even bother about that? It's not like Messi and him had something like a relationship going or that they would be both near that point.   
That stupid, really stupid, insane dream made him thinking about all this weird stuff.   
Ney wanted to get up, and take a shower, but he stopped. 

Would it be so bad to just inform himself?   
Just in any case, that.. He let himself fall back to the sheets.   
One hand was grabbing without looking to his phone. If the NSA was checking his phone, he could be sure that his face is tomorrow on every newspaper. 

He was tiping “gay sex”. 

 

After one hour, he put his phone away, red-faced.   
Never in his life. 

But.. everybody was telling, that only in the beginning it felt weird.   
Ney was biting his bottom lip. 

One hand of his was slowly wandering down, going to his backside. He lifts himself a little up, and then his hand was slipping under his shorts to his ass.   
What was everybody saying in the internet?   
Relax, try to breathe regularly.

Damn, he forgot that he should use lube. He didn't have lube, but spit should be for just one finger okay.   
So he put two fingers in his mouth, licking it, trying to make it as wet as possible, then his right hand was going back under his shorts to his ass. 

He was groping a little bit around.   
It's strange to touch himself in this way down there. He found the place he wanted to go. Or at least he thought he wants.  
Very cautious he pushed his finger a little to the hole. He breathed and it went inside. 

The feeling was more than just weird.   
It was unbelievable weird to feel something inside his ass in the wrong direction and it was unbelievable weird this feeling at his fingertip. 

He pushed a little bit more, so that more than half of his finger was inside his ass.   
Okay. Not so disgusting anymore, but not really good otherwise.   
He moved it a little bit, fumbling around, and he recognized that the spit on his trigger finger was already absorbed by his skin. Guess that was the reason, why people shouldn't use spit. It just doesn't last that long. 

 

“Junior?” His dad was shouting. “Wanna come breakfast? Don't sleep the whole day. You're having training later.” 

In this moment Ney's heart stopped beating.   
“Yeah, yes, Be there. Just take a shower first.” He thought about dying in this moment.   
He thanked god that his dad didn't showed up in his bedroom, and pulling out his finger. Ouch, that was even worse than the experience before. The feeling gave him goosebumps and he had to shake himself like a dog. 

His decision was made. No weird thoughts today anymore. No more gay stuff.  
Showering and behaving like a smart, handsome young man. 

 

It was evening, and he was hanging around with some other players to watch the game of his team.   
The atmosphere between him and Messi was normal. Or that's what it must seem like.   
But for Neymar, it was not. 

He remembered yesterday, it was embarrassing for him. It was kind of inappropriate to behave like this in front of a team mate. Because that is still what he would call their relationship.   
So when Messi went outside to the toilets Ney followed him after 10 seconds. This time, he was aware of himself. In the morning he didn't found the chance to speak to Leo, without making it too obvious. Furthermore it took him the whole day to be like his usual self around Messi.

 

So in the toilet, Ney waited by the sinks, checking his outfit, and checking that nobody else would be here to hear something that should never be heard.   
Messi was coming back, washing his hands, nodding his head to Ney. 

“I wanted to say sorry.” The Brazilian blurted out. No exactly the smooth, elegant way he wanted it to start. But now he had the full attention of Messi, who wanted to leave the toilets one moment before.   
“What for?” Messi's eyebrow were knitting.  
“About yesterday. This was.. - I was not myself. And I shouldn't have jumped into your car, and all of this.. you know what I mean. Sorry, it won't happen again.” Neymar was standing up straight, facing the Argentinian, still a bit bashful.

“There's nothing to be sorry about.” Messi was smiling, and offering him a hug.   
Neymar always like body contact, so he appreciated the gesture. They hugged each other.   
“To be honest Ney, I think you were cute.”

“Cute?”   
Neymar loosed the hugging, and were eying up Messi's face.   
The Argentinian smiled, ruffling over his hair, and added. “Yes, most of the time you're just cute. Like a little boy. Let's go back.” He nudged Neymar's nose and turned around. 

Neymar never had a problem being called cute. Not by Neymarzetes, not his parents.   
But being called cute by Leo was different.   
Something just clicked in his head.   
This adjective was now not anymore a compliment, it was a challenge. A challenge to prove another side of him. 

Ney didn't know what he was doing, when he just grabbed Leo, turning him one more time around, and then pushing him with all he got against the door.   
The only exit of these two room. 

He was leaning forward, one inch away from these tempting lips, but not touching. As soon as Messi tried to kiss him, he was going back. He pressed himself against Leo's body, and he remembered some shadows of the past. Of this happening. And of his dream last night. 

Neymar was moving his mouth to Messi's ear, whispering.   
“Let's see whom of us is the cute guy.”   
He bite the earlobe, hearing Messi gasping for air, and planted one second later a gentle kiss on it.


	17. The harsh kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me only 14 chapters... yjs, I'm not so sure, if this is something you wanted me to write, buut, hope you like it anyway ;)
> 
> And OMG, sorry, fangirl mode is on, because.. the last pic of Ney on his instagram account with Messi shirtless, showing his abs.. *.*
> 
> :D have fun with this one ;)

#17 The harsh kiss

 

Ney was kissing Leo's ear, loosening the scarf, but not able to unknot this thing. 

“Take it off.” It was an order, and Ney was directly looking into these brown eyes.   
Leo was obeying, not able to refuse. 

As soon as he took it off, Ney was at his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking this sensitive skin. But only so hard, that it was possible leaving this toilet without a hickey.   
Leo's breath was getting irregular, his hands searching for something to hold on, founding Neymar's hips. 

Neymar liked hearing how Messi's breath was getting heavier, how this man tried to kiss him as well, but Neymar wouldn't allow it. He always turned his head a little more, so the minimum Leo could kiss was the shoulder, or the hair. 

Neymar was biting hard at Leo's earlobe, Messi wheezing.   
This was definitely one of his weak points, and Neymar will remember it.   
One of his hands who were planted at the door, to keep Messi between them, moved down. Neymar was pressing his hand hard against Leo's crotch, which made the older man almost moaning. 

Ney wasn't shy anymore. He forgot that he dad no clue what to do or what he wanted to prove to whom. His hands were rubbing over the cloth of the trouser, feeling the hard-on, making it even harder.  
Leo couldn't hold still any more, so his hands were wandering from the hips to Neymar's ass, grabbing it, pulling him closer. 

Ney could feel how his dick was getting hard, and for one second he thought about replacing his hand with his body, and rubbing himself against Leo – like last time.   
But not today. 

There was still this little word “cute” in his head, and no way he would act like a maniac again. 

So he oppressed his own selfish desire, snatching Leo's hand, and pressing them up over Leo's head. Neymar had stopped his kissing, biting thing, facing Leo.   
“No.” was all he said. Then he placed the two wrists in one hand.

Messi looking at him in disbelieve, but with an excitement he only showed at the pitch. He nodded slowly to show his accordance. Neymar had now one hand free, and he knew exactly what to do. 

He was opening Messi's belt and the trousers, letting his hand slip inside, but still over the underwear. Neymar could feel the dick very particularly. Still looking into these brown eyes, only some inches away, without kissing breathing the same air, Neymar felt his own crotch pounding in these too tightened jeans. 

He tried to concentrate on Leo. And then he did something he thought he would never do in his life. His right hand moved a little bit up, the fingertips wandering around at the beginning of the underwear, teasing the sensitive skin around the hips, the waist.   
Messi's eyes were flackering, he licked over his lips, opening them for an easier breathing, like there wouldn't be enough oxygen around them. Leo was leaning forward, trying to kiss Ney, who was immediately moving one step backwards, fixing Messi. 

His lips were forming again a “No.”. 

Leo let out a frustrated groan, his head hitting softly the door in his back.   
Neymar smiled. He never thought he would Leo see like this. Neymar took advantage of Leo's short frustration and let his hand slip under Leo's underwear grabbing the crotch. 

The Argentinian was so surprised he gasped for air and let out a moaning, louder than anything else before. In no time, Neymar stopped his movement, making a “Shh.”. 

Messi was gulping, making a little nod with the head. Neymar had to concentrate not letting out a little laugh. It was fascinating to experience the power he could have over Leo in this moment, even though he knew, Messi could stop it at every second. 

Neymar's heart was beating so fast.   
It was his first time having another crotch in his hand. 

This one was bigger than his, but not longer. It was hot, a little sticky. Steady but with a strong grip, he was starting to pump up and down the unfamiliar dick. Until this moment they had been staring at each other, but now Leo was closing them. 

He couldn't bear with the strong feelings anymore. The Argentinian was close to the edge, murmuring Ney's name, hoping the other one would understand.

All at once they could hear Ivan's voice outside. 

Eyes wide-opened, hearts beating as fast as possible, bumping loud in their heads, and not able to breath, they soon realized he was just telephoning with somebody, walking randomly around. 

In this inch Neymar decided for another courageous act.   
He pressed his lips harshly and fast against Leo's mouth, squeezing his tongue through, then withdrawing his face. Messi was left open-mouthed, looking not satisfied. He looked like he wanted to kiss the Brazilian over and over again.   
Ney was coming close to Messi's lips, whispering against them. “Be silent, and keep your hands off me.”   
He waited to see Leo nodding, giving his agreement. A little disbelieve remained in his eyes.

Neymar let go of the wrists above their heads and of the dick in his hand. Skillful he pulled down Messi's underwear, and kneeing down. 

Neymar's head was empty.   
He was insecure, but there was no way back now. 

With all the courage he got, he licked first over is lips, then over the head of the crotch in front of him. The right hand was restarting the movements from before. Going up and down, up and down.. With the left hand he tried to hold on at Leo's hips. For his own need, or for trying to hold back a sudden movement he wouldn't like with this thing in his mouth he didn't know. 

Neymar was hesitating, still licking, tasting the salty, moisture skin, but then putting his lips around the head.   
Messi bite his fist, grinding down his moaning. The other hand was grabbing Neymar's scalp, prohibiting the Brazilian to move his head back. 

Neymar was sucking the head, his hand treating the body of the dick. It was only an act of some more seconds, until Leo came wheezing, as quiet as possible. 

Ney was squinting his eyes, trying to suppress the urgent need to throw up, while his mouth was filled with the sperm of another man.   
He tried to get away, but the hand in his hairs was keeping him. 

Leo let out one final sough, then loosening the grip. 

Neymar immediately let go, standing up, walking towards the sinks besides the door, his eyes a little burning – when somebody tried to open the door in Leo's back. 

Messi stumbled, trousers at the heels, underwear at the knees. The door was open for a gap, and Pique's head was visible. 

Pique was looking at Neymar, who still got the semen inside his mouth. Neymar saw one anxious Messi behind the door – yet not visible for Pique. And he did the only thing he could do in this situation. 

Swallowing the sperm – it was beyond disgusting – and walking towards Pique, getting him away of this toilet room. 

Pique was willing to walk with Neymar back to the others. “Everybody was wondering where you are. And by the way, you saw Messi?”   
“Yeah, he was not feeling so well, but he'll be there in one minute.” Ney tried to smile.   
And in his head he swore to himself, that next time Messi had to swallow his sperm.


	18. #18 The rejected kiss

#18 The rejected kiss

Neymar was playing with his friends fifa on the xbox.   
Soon, very soon he will return to Brazil, and he can't wait for it. Back to his home.   
It doesn't matter, how good life here in Barcelona is, his home will always be in Brazil He's proud to be Brazilian.

Neymar let his friends play one match, and checking his accounts on twitter and instagram.   
There on instagram is the photo of yesterday evening, with Ivan, Piqué, Messi and him. The strange fact: it was not forced or weird after that .. thing in the toilet room.   
Of course there was this insecurity, but nothing more.   
They talked normally, touched the other one barely or by accident, and he was sure, nobody could imagine what they did just some minutes before. 

 

When he lied at his bed yesterday night, he was realizing what he did.   
He gave Leo a blowjob. A real blowjob.   
Well, he was sure, that he was horrible – it was his first time – but at least the hand did a good job, proven by the result.   
In a strange way he was proud of himself for doing it, for the way he did it. 

Ney had to be honest. The sperm wasn't that disgusting. He could probably arrange himself with it. But the way he had to experience it was not okay. If there is some other time, he will not again be forced take everything into his mouth.

 

Training today was without any unforeseen occurrences. Messi was examining him, but when was he not in the last time. 

 

In this moment his cellphone was showing a new message from Messi, and Neymar was back in reality, and the here and now. 

Messi:  
\+ Can we meet? +

Ney's heart was stumbling. Without thinking he was answering

\+ Sure. Where? +

Messi:  
\+ Gonna send you the address of a parking area. +

Neymar:  
\+ Be there in half an hour +

Neymar was getting up, leaving his guests at the couch. Just a short explanation that he had to go out, and they don't have to wait for him.

 

He changed his cloths, looking at the mirror, and deciding to wear another jeans he liked more.   
One short stop in the bathroom, and he was driving off with one of his cars. 

 

With every meter he was approaching his destination he was getting a bit more nervous.   
What does Messi want?   
He checked how he looked in the driving mirror. 

Messi is barely suggesting private meetings. Neymar was trying to calm himself down. Meeting at a parking area is kind of weird. 

He arrived, Messi's car the only other one around at this hour.   
Neymar parked, got out of the car, waited one moment, then decided to take a seat in Messi's car. 

Messi welcomed him, a bit shyly, but with a hug.   
Neymar was looking at him, waiting. The eyes of Leo were wandering around, nervously, searching for something without finding it. 

 

After one minute, Neymar laughed. “So. How are you?”   
“Good, fine. What about you?”   
Ney smiled. “Yeah me too. So hum, it's not like I don't like hanging around with you, but uhm, is there any special reason?” 

Messi was combing his hair with one hand. He does it every he's nervous.   
“Yes. More or less. Uhm, I – I jut don't know how to start. I thought it would be easier.” He looked into Ney' green eyes.   
“You' know that I do like you, right?” 

Neymar laughed and nodded. He added “I hope so, yes.” 

Messi smiled back. 

They both were acting like children, out of no experience.   
And then there was again silence. 

Neymar biting his bottom lip. What kind of information was this now? Should he go on? What should he say? That he likes Leo too? Well he was sure, that it was obvious. Was there a deeper meaning behind this?   
And suddenly Leo added: “I like you a lot. Too much.”   
Messi's hands were grabbing the wheel. 

Neymar could hear his blood in the ears, and he knew without checking, he looked rosy-cheeked now.   
His thoughts were spinning around in his head.   
The loudest one was: Do you love Leo?   
And he didn't know. 

Leo turned around, letting go of the wheel. 

“You've got nothing to say?” 

Neymar was shaking his head.   
No.   
What should he say?   
What was it that Messi wanted to hear?   
Leo was leaning towards him, stopping in front of his face, noses around 5 cm apart. 

“You've got no problem with that? That I like you? That I'm this close to you?” 

Neymar shook his head slowly.   
No.   
He was fine by that if Leo likes him. If he likes him very much. 

“You've got no problem with me kissing you right now?” 

Neymar took a breath, waiting one moment, trying to see in Leo's eyes if he was tricking him, then he shook his head.   
No.   
He was fine by Leo kissing him. To be honest, he longed for a kiss right now. Messi's scent was everywhere and it made Neymar drunken by it. 

“You've got no problem, if I would touch you down there?” 

One gaze down to Neymar's lap, and Ney was gulping. He made a helpless face, that was saying: “Don't know. Probably not?”  
Leo was unbending. “Yes or no?” 

Neymar had to choose, so he again shook his head.   
No, he would have no problem, Leo touching his dick. 

Something was changing by the way Messi was looking at Neymar. Ney didn't want to play this game anymore. He had the feeling that there would be just more embarrassing questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer.   
He rushed forward, trying to kiss Leo. But as soon as he could feel a light touch of their lips and his stomach was about to flip one more time, Leo moved back quickly, saying “No!”.


	19. #19 The cold hard kiss

#19 The cold hard kiss

Neymar's world seemed to hold on in that moment.   
By the way Messi said this “No”, it was clear, that this was not a game of him. This was a “No - don't cross the line, I don't want it”. 

He was ashamed of himself, but how should he know that Messi changed the rules? 

He looked insecure to Messi, who folding his hands, combing his hairs, and did all he could not to look to Neymar.   
The Brazilian whispered “sorry” and moved a bit more to the back of the seat.   
Neymar just wanted to run away, or better hide somewhere. This was worse than every real break-up he had.

It took like forever until Messi started to speak again. 

“You don't have to be sorry. I should have said “No” a long time ago. But you .. as I told you I like you. I really do. So, I guess I kind of liked these little kisses.”   
“Then why stop?” Neymar felt like a little boy again. He bite his bottom lip. It sounded so whiny, he was almost nauseated by himself. 

Messi smiled weakly, looking outside. 

Some lonely drops came from heaven.   
Soon it would rain. 

“Because, I.. Ney, you know where we are heading to? We're not gay, neither you, nor me. Nobody of us.. I mean, you wanna have gay sex in some days? Because this is what would probably happen. We could ruin our friendship. Worst case scenario it would affect the whole team, ruining careers, or whatever. Furthermore.. we both have families. We love them way too much, don't we?”   
At the last sentence Messi faced Neymar, who was now the one looking away. 

He knew all of that. He knew it deep down.   
He just tried to ignore it before. 

“I know.” only a whisper.   
He continued with a much stronger voice, still looking outside into the dark of the night.   
“But we've got no idea what would happen. Who said we're gonna have sex? I mean, if we don't want to, we don't need t do it. And this between us, I thought it's all just about feeling good. What's so bad about making each other happy? I mean, you liked our kisses right? So-” “Ney!”.   
Messi put one hand at Neymar's arm, who was shaking. 

“Neymar. Let it go. It's better if we stop this right now. You know it.” A soft look, but it moved Ney deep in his heart.   
All he could do was nodding, whispering “okay”. 

He clenched his teeth, felling how his eyes started to burn.   
He opened the door, stepping out of the strange car. A cold wind was welcoming him. “See you tomorrow for training” was all Ney could say politely. Messi gave a short “Yeah” back.

 

Neymar got into his car, waiting for Messi to drive away.   
He needed some minutes for himself.   
This little talk made him feel drained. 

He pretended to do something in the glove box, praying to god that Messi drove off, and finally he did it.

Messi was gone. 

Ney blinked to hold back the tears. 

He couldn't understand himself.   
Why does it hurt him so much? 

It's not like he and Messi had a real relationship going on.   
It was not that Messi told him he hates him. 

It was just, that he rejected Neymar. That he sent him away with all the feelings he got him. And in this moment Ney had to face reality.   
Great.  
Now he realized, that he's in love with Leo. 

Now, when everything seemed one, when everything was gone.   
When Leo was gone. 

He was just so angry with himself.   
How did this happen? When did this happen?   
Most important: What could he do to stop loving Leo? 

It was not this all-fluffy-can't live-without-you-love.   
It was this: When-you're-gone-I-miss-you-love. It was far more dangerous. 

But Neymar was sure, if he wanted, he will get over Messi very soon.   
The rain started.

 

He looked at a photo of Leo on his phone.   
“You are so stupid.” He was laughing about how miserable he sounded.   
In his head he added “But I love you.” 

He kissed the Leo on his IPhone. The screen was cold and hard, nothing compared to the reality. But it helped Neymar for this moment. 

Just when he was pulling himself together to drive back home, he received a new message.

Messi:  
\+ Hope you're safe at home?+

Leo was really stupid.


	20. #20 The shyly “I miss this” kiss

#20 The shyly “I miss this” kiss

Neymar:  
\+ Safe at home, don't worry 'bout me.+

Neymar was reading his message again.  
He should probably sleep, but he had too many thoughts in his head.  
He kept on asking: Why? Did I do something wrong? And how could this happen? 

He tried to remember if there was a time, when he was about to do something like this incidents with Messi with another man, but he couldn't think of it.  
Leo was a big exception. 

The more he tried to think of Leo, or tried to find a way to sleep peacefully, he more questions he got in his head.

There was just one thing he was sure of: If all of this is hurting so much by now, it's better to get over it as soon as possible.  
Leo was right.  
Better to stop everything right now. What if he would fall completely in love with Leo? 

At the moment the flower of love is just about to bloom, so he could cut it. No more water, no more sun, and this bud is about to die. Simple to handle.

Neymar took a deep breath. Tomorrow he will be fine. 

 

Thursday, the 18th of December.  
Neymar was fine.  
He did all he could to not think about Messi and him.  
He was sending messages with his friends about the weekend, when he will be back again in Brazil. Far way from Leo. Or maybe Leo would fly back to Argentina. Neymar didn't know, didn't want to know. 

He did again a specific recovery training with Dani Alves. So in the dressing room, he greeted everybody like always, and was off. 

It was kind of a relief, not to be too much around Messi. 

Neymar was sure. All he needed were the holidays.  
Some days off, and no awkward tensions between the two strikers. 

“Neymar Júnior? Great news. You're going to join the rest of the team tomorrow again. You're getting green light, so you can also play against Cordoba.” One of the medical persons were talking to him. 

In the dressing room Neymar kept quiet about it. His team mates will find out tomorrow anyway. 

 

In the evening he forbids himself to look at any photos of Leo. Instead he was already packing some stuff for Brazil. He earned some pretty surprised looks by his friends (normally Ney would pack his stuff one hour before the departure) but he didn't care about them. Only two more days to go. 

 

Neymar was changing his cloths. It was Friday and the last training session of the year. Suddenly Messi was way too close besides him. “Hey, Neymar. How is your ankle? Still not fine?” 

Neymar froze for an inch, then he continued changing the shirts. “No, it's fine. Truth is, I'm gonna train with all of you today again.” Neymar smiled, but didn't look to Messi.  
Socks, he needed socks.  
Leo said with low voice. “That's great.”. 

 

In training Neymar was fully concentrated. He did his best to show everyone that he is able to play tomorrow against Cordoba.  
Not being able to play sucks, but worse is just sitting at the bench.  
Neymar kind of exaggerated it, and was so sweaty after training, that he had to take a shower. With the cold outside – even though the sun was shining – it was beyond all bearing not to wash everything off. 

He meticulously paid attention to be with someone else, or at least not to be alone in the shower room with Lionel.  
Neymar tried hard not to look at Lionel, but it happened. 

While showering, he glimpsed towards Leo's back – and he suddenly had the urgent need to throw up. At Leo's back were some soft red signs of nails clinching to him.  
Right, Messi had a wife, and of course they're having a love life.  
Messi got a sex life, he wouldn't need Neymar for.. .  
Neymar turned the water from warm to cold. He stepped out the shower, and got back to the dressing room. 

 

It was almost eleven o'clock and Neymar was standing in his garage.  
He folded his arms against the cold, down here and were tripping from one feet to the other.  
He didn't wanted to be down here. Not with him.  
Not with Lionel Messi. 

But what should he do? Messi showed up unexpectedly, so he couldn't not let his guest inside. Messi got out of the car, standing two meters away from him with this warm, gently look in his hazel eyes.  
Neymar swore his next girlfriend will have blue or gray eyes, everything except this dark brown. 

“Sorry for showing up without calling you before. I just wanted to be sure, that you're okay.” 

One step towards Neymar. 

“Sure, I'm fine. Why not?”  
Neymar wanted to go back, but it would be rude so he stood still. 

“You seemed a little – distant the last two days?” 

One more step of Leo. 

Neymar laughed harsh. Was Leo serious?  
“Well it may seems like that because we're not kissing anymore. But I'm really fine, you don't have to worry. I'm not a little kid.”  
Neymar put his hands inside the pockets of the jogging pants. 

Messi sighed.  
“Okay. Then sorry for disturbing you at such an hour. See you tomorrow for the game.” 

Messi turned around going back to his car.  
Neymar looked down. Leo came all the way, just to make sure, he was okay, and Neymar was giving him the cold shoulder.  
He stepped forward. Neymar should at least thank him and give a proper hug. 

Messi already opened the door, but he wasn't going inside his car. He was combing his hairs with his hands and whispering:

“You know, I kind of wished, you were not fine.” 

Neymar was only one step away, but stopped.  
What did Leo just say? 

He was not capable of moving or saying.  
Leo licked over his lips, looking toward Neymar. 

“I kind of miss you're cute side. I miss .. this.” Leo grabbed Neymar's head with both hands, and kissed him gently, shyly, as if Neymar could break apart at every second. 

“You missed it too Ney?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeease, don't kill Leo! You have to understand him... 
> 
> I'll try to upload the next parts over the holidays :)
> 
> So, MERRY CHRISTMAS and a lot of presents for everyone!! <3   
> xoxo


	21. #21 The “I love you” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I was so distracted by the holidays, and I was rewriting this chapter four times, so... yeah, but the next ones are almost ready. ;) Hope you like this one, because I was sooo frustrated with these two stubborn idiots :D

#21 The “I love you” kiss 

 

The whispering husky vice was echoing in Ney's head. “You missed it too Ney?”

YES!   
Yes, he missed it. He missed it like breathing.   
He knew he missed it, the moment Leo kissed him, the moment their lips were finally touching again. 

Ney's eyes were still closed, slowly he opened them, looking to the ground. 

Messi was waiting for an answer, hardly breathing. Ney was looking up, directly into these wonderful dark eyes. 

“Maybe a bit.” 

Messi was smiling weakly. “Okay” his voice was only a whisper down in the garage. “Can I.. You missed it enough to kiss again? Sometimes? Soon?” Messi's hand was touching Ney's cheek.   
Neymar could feel the heat, looking away. 

Messi was approaching him, they were standing close together.   
Ney was looking up, Leo was coming closer.   
Slowly.   
Probably for another kiss, but the way he was looking from Ney's lips to his eyes, he was very patient, giving Ney the chance to resist. 

Ney closed his eyes.   
“We shouldn't -” and the breath of Leo who touched his face, was disappearing. 

Ney didn't look. He didn't want to see the disappointed face of Leo, he didn't want to show his own hurting. 

Everything inside of him was shouting: “You idiot. Take what you get. You want him, why are you resending him?” 

The shaky voice of Lionel and the soft hug he gave him, forced Neymar back to reality and to open his eyes. “Okay. See you tomorrow for the last training session.” 

Leo turned away to open the door of the car. Neymar felt cold, and without thinking he grabbed Leo's wrist, hindering him to get into the car.   
“What do you want?”   
Neymar was nervous. 

This was the last chance he would give into this, and it all depends on Leo.   
But the Argentinian, was looking confused, so Neymar repeated the question. “What do you want?” Leo's face still showed interrogation marks so Neymar added: “You want sex? You want only a little adventure? You want experience with another man? Or.. you want me.” At the end his voice was low.   
Leo was licking over his lips, but Neymar was too nervous to wait for an answer. 

“I don't want to – you know, you were the one telling me we should stop everything before we're heading to something someone of us doesn't want. And now you're the one coming to my house, and -” His voice broke down a t the end. 

It made Ney even more nervous, that Leo seemed to be so calm.   
No, it was not nervous, Neymar was feeling disappointed, confused and angry. He was shouting everything that was going on in his head since the day Messi decided to stop their going-on-thing. This day still hurts. 

“Tell me what you want from me. I don't understand it. You – you don't need me! Okay? You're the one with a wife and a happy family so go back to them. You were right, we should never – and I should never-” Ney was ashamed of himself, his fists were trembling. Neymar did his best to hold in the tears. 

Messi was waiting, thinking about everything he just heard.   
After some minutes Leo broke the silence. “Can we go upstairs? It's a bit cold down here, and I think, we should talk a little bit.” 

 

Since some friends and people were still around, Neymar was leading his teammate to his bedroom. They were sitting on the bed. 

It should have been Leo's part to say something, but again Neymar was faster. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to scream at you downstairs.”   
“It's fine, I probably deserved it.” Leo was moving his hips, as if he tried to find the best position to sit. His hand was running through his hair, and he sighed. 

“Ney, you've never been a toy, if you're thinking this. Believe me, I never planned anything of this. I thought it would be better, if we're stopping this. You know, you were doing these things to me, and it was driving me crazy. Every time I saw you, I wanted to be alone with you. Kissing you, touching you and - and other stuff.” 

Leo turned his head down, but Ney could see how he was flushing. 

“And I don't know, why you're doing all of this, Neymar and – See, I don't want to get my life out of control just because of your curiosity or a little amorousness -” “Wait, what?” Ney was almost jumping up.   
“Me? I'm playing with you?” Ney was stunned.   
Had Messi really thought this? 

“Well, that's what I was thinking. With these circumstances it's the best to stop everything. So I lied a little bit to make everything easier. And now I don't know. I just know, I – I'm kind of addicted to you already.” Shyly Leo took Ney's hand into his, rubbing the thumb gently over the other ones. 

Neymar didn't know what to say.   
Almost inaudible Leo continued. “Maybe it would be better without feelings, but I can't change it.”

Neymar took a deep breath, starring to the floor. It took him all he got to say: “I thought it's obvious, that – I guess I've kind of fallen in love with you. Somehow.” Neymar could feel how his heart was pounding against his breast. He never thought it would make such a difference to speak it out loud, his feelings.   
Leo's grip was getting tighter, but in a very soft way. Neymar didn't want to say anymore, this little sentence, this declaration of love to Lionel Messi, the world's greatest footballer, his teammate, and a happily married man with a children was enough for him.   
Neymar felt more exhausted then after a La Liga game. 

“Makes two stupid Lovebirds, I guess.” Leo's voice was low, and made them both smile. 

Neymar wanted to kiss the man at his side, but it was still too unclear everything.   
“So, Leo, what- what is this now? We're kind of a couple?” He looked to the Argentinian, and added immediately “A secret one of course.” He was biting his cheeks on the inside.   
Was he rushing things too much? But that's how it's working right? That's how every relationship was starting he experienced so far. 

You like one, the other one likes you back, and then you're trying to be together for as long as possible. 

But in this case it's different. Leo got a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend he loves. 

“Would you be fine with that?” Leo was turning towards him. He was letting go of Ney's hand, looking into the green eyes.   
“See Ney, all I can offer you are some hidden kisses, secret meetings. I – after this little break we had the last days I recognized, that I would love to be with you, but I know that this is also a lot to ask for. I- You told me isn't it all about making each other feel good and happy? I don't know, maybe we are already to deep into this. What do you think?” 

Neymar was breathing out slowly to calm down. It felt so unreal.   
His face was burning, his heart pounding hard and loudly, the voice of Leo echoing in his head, his hands sweaty, and his throat dry.   
“Yeah – I – I said that, and-” Neymar closed his eyes, feeling how his body was relaxing, and on the other hand was getting full of energy and excitement. “It's all about making each other happy. This secret couple thing sounds good to me.”   
He was leaning forward, and finally he could feel this soft lips against his again. Their hands and arms were wrapping around the other one, kissing each other, as if it was the last day. 

Leo's voice was only a whisper between kisses, but it made him shiver. “I love you.”


	22. #22 The “you're an asshole”- kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry, I forgot to upload the last three parts :D
> 
> There won't be so much story in this and the next chapter, but have fun anyway. :)

#22 The “you're an asshole”- kiss

It was getting late. Ney had turned off the lights, and they were both lying on the bed, kissing, hands under shirts, but without taking them off.   
For Ney it was kind of a taboo, as if he wanted to prove that it's not about sex, this whole thing they had going. Even though they were both hard, they are resisting the sweet temptation to skip the hand under the jeans.   
Until now. 

Leo was grabbing Ney's ass, pushing him towards Messi, their cocks were pressing against each other through the material.   
Neymar was moaning, wanting more, already forgetting about his plans of not going too far tonight. He was trying to get closer to the little man, and so he crawled over him, moving his hips in circles to make them both feel good. 

Leo was ending the kiss, gasping for more air.   
His hands were wandering around, lingering at the waist of Neymar's jeans.   
Ney wanted to kiss more, but Leo, skipped his head a little, and bit the neck of the Brazilian. The younger man was not prepared for that action, and he was surprised by his own loud groaning. 

Damn, why does it has to feel so good? 

He could feel Leo smiling. Neymar was getting up, he had to get away from that man, or he would loose his mind.   
So he was laying besides Leo now, trying to catch his breath. 

Messi was glaring at his neck, smiling.   
“What are you.. Oh my gosh, you made me a hickey?” 

Leo was laughing, nodding his head.   
Without thinking Ney grabbed one of his uncountable pillows, throwing it at Leo's face. With a not really angry voice he said: “It's better for you, if that thing is vanished tomorrow.” 

Messi was grabbing the pillow from his face, using it, to make him feel more comfortable. They were starring at each other.   
Everything seemed so unreal. Neymar's brain didn't want to get already, that this man now in is bed, was more or less his boyfriend.   
That this man belonged to him. 

Messi seemed to think about something as well. He was opening his mouth, but not saying a word, and then closing it again.   
Neymar raised his eyebrows. “What is it?” 

His hand searching for Leo's hand, finding it. 

“Ney, is it.. can I sleep over?” 

Neymar had to laugh, it looked so damn cute. “Sure, as long as you're sleeping in my bed. And if you're not snoring.”   
They were laughing, kissing each other. 

After a short stop in the bathroom, they were taking off their clothes to sleep. Neymar stopped one moment. Normally he would sleep without a shirt, but now, with Messi.. 

He decided to wear his shirt the moment he saw Leo going to bed with a shirt and boxers as well. They were cuddling, twisting their legs under the blanket. “Good night. Leo.” “Night.” One more kiss, then they closed their eyes. 

Ney thought it would be impossible for him to sleep. The person of his lust was so close to him. Too close to not enjoy every single second of it.   
Neymar was looking, scanning every part of this face, trying to memorize every movement of him. Messi's breath was getting regularly, and heavy.   
Maybe too regularly, because slowly Neymar was drifting away, falling to sleep.

 

It was in the middle of the night, too early to call it already morning, when Neymar was awakening. He was sleeping for maybe 3 or 4 hours, but he was totally awake. 

It felt strange this other body next to him. So close to him. And it was a male body.   
Male body are heavier, smelling different, and a body like the one from Messi also had a lot of strong muscles. Everything felt different from that what Neymar experienced so far, but he liked it. 

It was too hot under the blanket, so Neymar tried to uncover himself without waking up Leo.   
He succeeded, kissing the arm around his shoulders. He was looking to Leo' sleeping face, but two eyes awaited him. Neymar's heart stopped for one second, but he could laugh about himself. “Oh my gosh. How long have you been awake? Did I wake you up?”   
Neymar planted a little kiss on this lips, which were fitting perfect with his. 

“No, I was .. I don't know, waking up on my own. Had a nice dream.” One more kiss, and a push with the hips towards Neymar. He could clearly feel the boner inside the other pants. Ney smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed the other man, turning towards him, so they could face each other, and he took his left legs over Leo's legs, closing the gap between their bodies. 

Neymar wasn't hard, but as soon as he started to rub himself against this sweet seduction blood was rushing to his lower parts. Messi was moaning, pulling Ney closer. Who ever had the ideas to wear shirts in bed was stupid. It took like 10 seconds to get his own and then Ney's shirt off, sticking afterward again together. 

The kiss was not fast, but sloppy.   
A bit too much spittle, and a bit too hard against each others lips, some teeth, but it felt great. 

Ney's hand were tracing Leo's spine up and down, grabbing the strong shoulders. Everything was new, and Neymar didn't knew, what he should concentrate on most.   
The scent of Leo who was filling up the room, the mouth, who was kissing him breathlessly, the soft skin with the strong muscles under his fingertips, or the sweet sounds Leo made from time to time, when their hips were rubbing against each other. 

Neymar was trying to memorize every second and every impression he got. 

 

Messi's hand was going under Ney's shorts, lightly touching the pulsing flesh. Messi was smirking because of the reaction of Neymar who was bowing his back and moving his hips toward this teasing hand. But instead of grabbing the willing dick, Leo's hand was wandering to his backside grabbing his ass. 

Neymar let out a frustrated groan, scratching the back of Leo to show his dissatisfaction. Meanwhile Leo was licking and biting his neck, making it even harder for Ney not to just jerk himself off. But as soon as this thought crossed his mind, Leo pushed his hips hard against Ney. 

They were rubbing their cocks against each other, humping in the bed. Leo's hand still at Ney's ass. This right hand was barely moving, but Ney couldn't aware himself against the desire, which was coming up. Leo stopped for a short break with the humping part, but continued to bite Ney's neck. Sometimes he went up to the ear, nibbling the earlobe.   
Neymar was breathing heavy, irregularly. 

This damn Leo, he knew exactly what drives him wild. But it wasn't enough for Neymar. So he decided to show it more clearly to Leo.

One of Ney's hand was going down to his ass, meeting Leo's hand.   
Gently he directed the hand a little bit deeper, more to the middle, and poking more with his own finger than Leo's at the entrance. 

Leo hold in for a while, planted a little kiss on the maltreated neck, facing Neymar. He wanted to say something, but the only thing that he managed to speak was: “You..”- 

Neymar was biting his bottom lip. Although there was no light in the room, Ney could see Leo very clearly, how the man news piercing him with his dark eyes.   
Leo was not sure, if he understood this gesture the right way. But the hesitation of Leo made Ney nervous and he misinterpreted.   
“Only if you want!”   
Neymar was hasty, letting go of Leo's hand so he could choose what to do. 

The hand was remaining at the same spot. 

“You sure? You sure you want this?” 

“No.”   
Neymar was laughing such a refreshing laugh, that Leo had to laugh too. 

“No. But, I know I.. I mean we can try. And -” He was pulling Leo down to him whispering the last part against the other's lips. “I definitely want you – only you – to fuck me.” 

Then he closed the gap, kissing Leo, without any chance to answer back.

 

Leo was surprised, but fine how Ney was handling this, and his grip around the ass was getting tighter.   
Neymar felt how all the attention was at his ass, feeling, how Leo gave a little massage, letting his fingers wander around, when one finger finally was resting at his entrance.   
In the meanwhile was Neymar rubbing his dick against Leo's leg. Sometimes this man was old and took too long for the simple things. 

Their tongues were licking each other, when suddenly Leo braked the kiss, the hand from the ass disappeared, and he tried to hold Ney still at least for one moment.   
“Wait Ney. Don't we need, something, or-” “Oh crap.” Neymar let himself fall down in the sheets, sprawling over the bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Yeah, we need lube, which I don't have.” Leo's hands were touching softly over Ney's breast, causing goosebumps. 

“We can use spit..” Ney was talking to himself, remembering the one morning when he was maltreating his body with only spit. He thought again about it, and decided that he would not live the other day if they're only using spit. He shouldn't forgot – it's his first time after all. 

The reminiscence brought also back the unpleasant feeling he had, and he tried to ignore. There has to be a way. 

Leo wanted to kiss him, starting “Hey, there will be more ni-” when Ney interrupted him. “I've got a gay friend at the moment staying here. Wait.” 

Leo was holding him back, having a huge smile over his face. “You're sure that it wouldn't be better to jerk you off? You're already at your limit aren't you?”  
Leo was looking down to his clearly erection, only touching the cloth, and letting Neymar gasping for air. 

“You're an idiot.” Neymar got angrily out of the bed, hearing Leo laughing. This was definitely against Neymar's pride as a man. He didn't pay attention to the fact, that he was only wearing shorts with a more than visible boner, and slipping out of his bedroom, to one of the guest rooms. 

 

After five minutes he was back in the warm bed with the lube. He had no idea, how he should explain this to his friend in the morning. Waking him up in the middle of the night, and asking for lube to have gay sex. For what else would you use lube anyway?

Leo was cuddling the Brazilian, heating him up. They were pressing their bodies against each other and Leo wanted to grab Ney's crotch, but Neymar stopped him, eyes full of guilt. 

“Give me five minutes?”   
Leo was confused, but just two seconds later his face had this big smiling, trying to suppress a laughter. “Yeah, someone like you would never been too aroused. Well, what did you do exactly, tell me.” 

Neymar was lying on his back, now throwing an arm over his eyes, to hide himself. But Leo was unrelenting. Close to his ear, he was whispering. “Tell me, little boy.” 

Ney was biting his lip. This Lionel Messi played this game better than anyone else he knew. Leo was capable to let Neymar feel ashamed about his sexual desires. 

The Brazilian was maltreating his lip, knowing Leo was still waiting. 

“Okay! I was jerking off myself in the bathroom. Satisfied, you sadist?” 

Leo laughed, undressing his new lover, and enjoying the view. He was crawling back to Ney's side, rolling the other one on his left side, so that the backside was looking to Messi, but it was easy to touch the front side as well. “No. Why don't you show it to me?” Leo grabbed Ney's hand, and planted it with his own hand around Ney's dick, pumping up and down. 

Neymar was moaning. The feeling was too good.   
Messi's mouth was directly at his right ear.   
The husky low voice made him shiver and harder. “You're hard again. That was fast and easy.”   
Neymar's responded “Asshole” in portuguese was muffled by the hungry kiss of Leo.


	23. #23 The “ass” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like this sex thing between Leo and Ney, don't read this chapter, just skip it.   
> Last one will be getting fluffy again (or so I hope :D ) ;)

#23 The “ass” kiss

It was a bit embarrassing, touching himself and at the same time being touched by another man, especially when the other one was Lionel Messi. But Neymar enjoyed every second.   
It gave him a sparkling feeling, when Leo used Ney's hand to stroke up his dick. 

The Brazilian almost forget about everything, when he heard Leo's voice. “Give me the lube.” His voice was a little bit shaky. “I'm just putting lube on my finger, and then I'm trying to get into you, right?” 

Neymar was amused. This little sadist in his bed was now nothing more than an inexperienced man waiting for a little help and trying not to hurt him.   
Neymar turned his head around as far as possible, with his right hand he was grabbing Leo's hair, pulling him down and kissing this beautiful man. 

“It's not, that I did this before in my life with another man, but yes. Just put something on your fingers. We have to try out.” 

The noise of opening and closing the lube made Neymar nervous.   
He tried to breath regularly. 

Just some seconds later he felt the finger with the moisture creme at his ass. Maybe it was because Leo used so much of it, or because Neymar managed it to totally relax his body despite the fact that he will be fucked very soon, but it went in easily.   
As long as Neymar was relaxed and loosened his muscles, the finger was just slippery, but not at all painful. 

It was different from the time when he tried it for himself. He got the idea of how it was to be fucked as a man. And Neymar wasn't sure, if he liked it. He knew he could stop anytime, but he didn't want to give up until the third finger or maybe until Leo tried to get his dick inside.

Neymar demanded: “More.”  
Leo smiled, pulling out the one finger, to push gently with two fingers at the entrance, before he slowly forced them inside Neymar. 

Ney tried not to tense. He knew it would make it only tighter and more uncomfortable. Two fingers were different. Not really bad, but strange. 

When Leo was moving his fingers it reminded Neymar of going to the toilet. He was breathing steadily, grabbing a bit more the pillow he was resting his upper part on. Leo seemed to enjoy it. With one hand and the two fingers, he was pushing inside him. And every movement was more demanding, harder, deeper. 

“You're fine?” Neymar nodded, and pulled Leos head down to steal away a sweet kiss.

Leo's other fingers were now trying to force him a bit apart. Maybe for a deeper penetration, or for his own lust, because Neymar was sure, that Leo was looking very closely. 

At one moment suddenly all thoughts disappeared from Neymar's head.   
His whole body was filled with an incredible feeling, and he let out a surprised groan.   
Leo stopped, but as he recognized, that this reaction was not of pain, he continued. Pushing the two fingers deep inside him. He bowed them a little bit, more to his inside, and there was this spot again. 

Ney was moaning like a porn star. 

And now, that Messi know where to find it, he had a great pleasure teasing the younger man with it. 

Neymar was wriggling, grabbing desperately the pillow, the sheets, moving his hips up, to the fingers, which gave him this incredible lust, he never had before in his life. It was overwhelming.   
So different then fucking someone, but the feeling was so good. It made Neymar wanting more. He did his best not to touch his dick and come immediately. 

“Sshhh. Calm down.”   
Slowly, Leo removed his fingers, and Neymar wasn't satisfied with this at all.   
There was this feeling, like his climax is building up, but it wasn't the same, as if somebody touched his dick. Leo gently touched his shoulders, his back.   
“Calm down a little bit. But I guess it's good.” Soft kisses at Ney's ear. The Brazilian could just nod his head.   
“Should we use three fingers?”   
Neymar was looking to Leo's bottom trying to seize it with Leo still wearing shorts, and nodding his head again. “Better.”

 

Neymar decided that three fingers sucked.   
It took some time, to get Leo's finger as deep as before so it took like forever to let Neymar feel again this wonderful spot, which made his legs prickling, and whining for sex like a starving man for food. Hitting this point was getting him into ecstasy, but even this couldn't blend out the fact how his skin was stretching. It still felt a little bit too big inside him. 

 

Neymar could feel how Lionel was bearing down his own needs. How it turns him on, to do something like this to the younger man, to see how Neymar was wriggling, was silently pleading for more, to release him. 

Slowly Leo withdraw his fingers, gently touching the back of Neymar and whispering to his ear: “You think we can try..?”   
Neymar nodded his head. His tongue was thick, his throat dry, and yes, there was something like panic mixed with curiosity inside his chest. 

He heard the clicking sound of opening the lube, and he hurried to speak out: “Can we use a condom?” Leo was leaning to him, kissing his shoulder blades. “Sure. Where do you got one?” Neymar was rolling around to his bedside locker and grabbing a condom, handing it over to Leo, who was looking with this warm eyes at him, that Neymar had to swallow hard. 

“I'm sorry, I just don't want – if you're-” but the rest of the sentence never came out, because Leo kissed him passionately with tongue. “It's okay.” 

Neymar let himself falling back down on the bed, and turning around, burying his head into the pillow. That man was too much for him to handle.   
But he was happy, that Leo was fine with using a condom. Neymar knew, that Leo was healthy, and that he had no diseases. The thought of Leo coming inside him was arousing, made his heart beating fast, but not the thought of everything afterward. Neymar didn't want to feel leaking the sperm out of his ass. Maybe someday in the future. 

 

The soft touch of something warm and slippery at his ass brought Neymar back to reality. 

“You're ready?” 

Ney nodded his head, grabbing the pillow a bit more. He was not ready at all, but he know that he wanted to feel Leo, wanted to get everything over with it. So that's how the girl must have felt, when he was sleeping with them for the first time. 

Messi was laying over him, resting most of his weight at his own arms, and pushing slowly his cock inside Ney's ass.   
Neymar tried to relax, loosening his muscles as much as he could, when he felt the warm and big cock at his hole.

Leo pushed a bit more, so the head went inside, and Neymar felt like he had to burst.   
The problem was not too less tube, It was slippery enough, it was just too big. 

“You're okay?” Leo's right hand was gently touching Ney's arm. Neymar nodded although he was everything else than okay. He bit his lip, hoping that the pain would go away, but as soon as Leo pushed more, he wanted to scream. Knee-jerk, his muscles was tensing up, and Leo was gasping for air. 

“Breathe, Ney. Breathe.” Gentle kisses were planted on Ney's back, one and was wandering up and down his spin, attempting to help him to relax.   
But it was not enough. 

This thing inside Ney was too big, and he was almost about to cry. Just his pride was hindering the tears to fall down at the pillow. 

Neymar tried to breath as suggested, and with it a little sob came out of his mind.   
That caught Leo's attention. He tried to see Neymar's face, but he was buried his face into the pillow. 

“Ney? You're okay?” This soft touch at his arm, made Neymar shiver. Why can't Leo just go on with fucking him, and then everything would be over? 

“Hey. Ney, look at me.”   
The Brazilian shook his head. 

“Don't be such a child. Come on. Show me your beautiful eyes.” Neymar smiled, slowly turning his head around.  
Leo's eyes were full of sorrow. He gently kissed Neymar, and within seconds he pulled his dick out of Neymar. 

Ney tried to protest, but Leo kissed him over and over again.   
“You stupid one. Tell me if it's hurting. We don't have to -” “But I want!” Neymar had no idea, why he insisted on something that hurts him so much. 

Maybe it was a mix of proving Leo and himself that he could handle with this, and the fact that he was stubborn as hell. He believed that at some point it has to feel good. At least Leo's finger made him feel so horny, like nothing before, so he was sure the dick would have the same effect on him. He just needed to accustom a bit more. 

Leo was studying his face. “Okay. Turn around.” Leo was sitting up, waiting for Neymar. But Ney was hesitating.   
“I want to see your face. No excuses.” Leo was unbending, so Ney turned around, feeling disposed. His crotch was only half hard, because of the pain. Leo was leaning over him, ignoring their lower parts, and that they wanted to fuck. 

He took his time and kissed Neymar passionately, explored with his fingers one more time Neymar's body. Touched the inner sides of the tights, going up and down, without paying any attention to the crotch.   
Neymar could feel how he got hard again. Leo pushed two fingers in Ney's ass, making him moan out of pleasure. “More.” And Leo obeyed, pushing three fingers again inside. 

Neymar wanted to give a bit of this 'making the other person feel good' back, so his right hand, was grabbing Leos crotch, trying to pump it in the same rhythm Leo's finger was pushing into him. 

Leo took his time, almost overstraining Neymar's patience, and Ney already pleaded three times to fuck him, before Leo withdraw his fingers.   
When Leo was sitting up, bringing himself into position, Neymar had to gulp dry. Second try was on.   
Leo took one of Neymar's leg, placing it on his shoulder, doing the same with the other one. Neymar's hands were grabbing the bed sheets at his sides. 

The position was embarrassing, he would love to hide his face, but he knew he couldn't, so he just closed his eyes. 

Again he could feel Leo's dick at his ass, pushing against the resistance. Leo was pushing harder, and it went inside. Neymar tried to focus on breathing and to look as if everything was fine.   
The truth, it was better than before, but still hurting. 

Leo's hands were petting the legs of Neymar.   
“Look at me.” 

Neymar starred into Leos dark eyes.   
“Just breath. Focus on me, okay? I will stop anytime if it's too much.” Neymar nodded. He couldn't trust his voice at the moment. 

The Argentinian used more force, moving in little circles to go further inside, and Neymar managed it to look only at Leo's face, breathing heavy, but it was getting better.   
Leo smiled, kissing the lower leg lying on his right shoulder. Leo was completely immersed in Neymar. Ney smiled. This was still far away from good sex, but still.

 

Starting with little movements, Ney was getting more and more used having a big dick inside him. He was impatient, hoping Leo would find soon this spot one more time which made him shiver and setting his bodies to fire. And there he was.   
Finally, Leo found it again. Neymar moaned, it was so good. “Do this again. More.”   
Neymar's hands was clinching to the bed sheet, feeling useless. Leo smiled. “As you wish”. 

He was thrusting into Neymar, and every time with less caution. They were both groaning, breathing heavily, wanting it faster, harder, more and more. 

 

Suddenly Leo stopped. “Fuck.” 

Leo withdraw his dick, and Neymar almost panicked. “No!” 

Not now, when he was getting close to his orgasm. 

“Sorry.” was all Leo said, and there he was out of Neymar's body, pulling off the condom. Neymar must have looked really shocked, because Leo laughed. “Condom bursted. Need another one.” 

He was leaning toward the bedside locker, where Neymar got the other one before.   
Neymar was laying there, watching Leo how he was opening the new one. 

“Do it without.”   
Neymar was biting his lip.   
He didn't know why but at this moment he didn't care about sperm in his ass anymore. He wanted to give Leo the best pleasure he had to offer, and this goes without a condom, he knew out of experience. 

Lionel stopped, looking at him.   
“I won't say it twice.”   
They were starring at each other. Slowly Leo grabbed the lube, putting something on his hard and pulsing crotch, leaving the open condom aside. 

 

The feeling now was different. But it helped Neymar realizing that this is Messi's cock, trying to fill him up. And he did fill him up more than enough.   
Familiar, but different. Neymar hadn't thought that the difference would be so big for him, but it was. He could barely imagine how it has to be for Leo. 

Leo tried, he tried very hard, but after some seconds, when he did some slow thrusts, he couldn't hold back any longer. The pushes were getting harder, faster, and almost every time he found that sweet point inside Neymar. 

The second Leo grabbed his cock, it was over.   
Neymar couldn't do anything more than letting himself be fucked, and moaning. Groaning Leo's name all over again, throwing his head from one side to the other, feeling his orgasm to build up. 

He was overstimulated, too many times he had been so close to his orgasm this night, so the moment he found release it hit him hard. The orgasm was knocking himself out, his vision went black, he could just hear himself moaning loudly, feeling the sperm sputtering out and over his stomach. His muscles were tensing, leaving him tremble, and there went Leo's orgasm.   
It was a strange feeling when the semen was filling up his ass, but he couldn't care less about this at the moment.

 

Bit by bit the two lovers came back to reality. They were smiling each other.   
Neymar put his legs down, and Leo left Neymar's sorrow ass. “Urgh.” The feeling was more than disgusting.   
Leo laughed. “Sorry, it was your idea.” He let himself fall besides Neymar, still breathing heavily. Ney could feel the sperm, already leaking out, wetting the bed sheets under him. He was looking at himself and at Leo's body. They were sweaty all over. 

“Shower.”   
Leo was groaning displeased. He was throwing an arm over Ney, looking really exhausted. The Brazilian was stubborn. No way he would sleep like that. Sperm inside his ass, over his stomach and sweaty.   
“Nah, I will take a shower. But you can stay here. Just don't expect me to cuddle with you, if you're staying like this.” Leo laughed.   
A bit grumpy and sleepy, but he followed Neymar to the bathroom. 

 

Later on, Neymar let himself fall naked into new sheets. Leo was crawling towards him, kissing his ass. “Good job.”   
They were cuddling loosely with each other, falling finally one more time to sleep.


	24. # 24 Little kisses just for you wherever you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, that you had to wait so long for this, I had to move, and a lot of stuff happened.. Anyway, I am happy about every little comment I am getting for this fic. This is the last chapter, which makes me kind of sad.. But I already got other stories I am working on, so just watch out to find more. ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story, and hope to see you soon. :*

# 24 Little kisses just for you wherever you are

 

It was Saturday. The last day before the winter break.   
Neymar was still laying in bed, the mobile phone in one hand. Leo left a message for him.

\+ Sorry, had to go. You looked to cute too wake you up. See you later for the game.+

 

Neymar was smiling. He kind of expected it to find the sheets empty. Still it would have been nice to cuddle a bit more with this little Argentinean. Now with the winter break, they wouldn't see each other. This break suddenly felt stupid and unnecessary. 

Neymar was yawning. Couldn't help it, at some time he had to get up and with an unpleasant pain in his ass, he was getting out of the bed, changing into some clothes. 

 

The few hours before the game flew by very quickly, mostly because Neymar did his best to find out which movements are okay. His ass felt numb and sore at the same time. No good preconditions for the game today. 

He decided to make today an exception, so he took a painkiller. There had been no other way to play. His ass was hurting way too much. 

 

It wasn't his best game, and in the locker room, he was looking so many times to Leo, he was sure, the whole team had to notice, that there was something going on between them. But nobody said anything. 

Ney had no time today, because his flight would be very soon, so he cuddled Leo in front of everybody in the hallway, on his way to the car.   
He whispered: “I'm gonna miss you.”

Leo hold him tight, planting a kiss at his neck. “Take care. Please call me when you arrived safely.” Neymar smiled. “Sure. Let's see, what my ass thinks about a 12 hours flight.” He gave Leo a little kiss on his lips, very fast when they were loosing the hug. With a big grin, Ney went along, to fly back to Brazil.

 

Leo tried not to laugh, but his grin was wide sprawled all over his face, as soon as he saw Neymar in front of him. Neymar laughed.   
“Merry Christmas Leo!” The Argentinian shook his head. 

The screen of his laptop showed him his boyfriend via Skype with a Christmas hat on and a white beard. But not a fake one, he really bleached his hair, and looked ridiculous with it. But Ney made this irresistible happy face, that Leo only could be happy, despite this little stitch in his heart.   
He wished he could be there with his secret boyfriend. 

Leo was sitting on his bed in his home in Barcelona, wearing a casual black jogging trouser and a white shirt. “How was your flight? Everything went well?”   
Ney laughed again. 

“Well, I didn't know how to sit or to lay down. So next time, we're not having sex before an intercontinental flight.”   
Leo smiled, imagining his boyfriend in the plane, but apologized. “I'm sorry. I am truly sorry, that you're in pain. I -”   
“Nah, forget it. It was worth it. By the way, I heard it's getting better with more sex, so..” Again this honest laugh, and suddenly Leo's bed seemed to big. 

“I miss you.” 

Silence.   
The sentence slipped out of Leo's mouth, before he knew, what he was saying. 

Ney's eyes softened, he was blushing. “Miss you to. You should come to Brazil.”

Leo smiled. They both knew, that this was something they could not do easily, with all the media around. Nevertheless he promised “I will, Ney, I will one day.”

 

Someone was calling in the background for Neymar. “Hey Leo, I am sorry, but I think I have to go. Got a lot of friends and family in the house.”   
”Sure, just enjoy yourself. Have a good time, and I am waiting for you to come back to your new home in Barcelona.” 

Ney grinned. “We're getting the tripple this season.” 

Leo nodded. 

A short break, before Neymar continued,”I love you. Can't wait, to be together with you again.” 

“Love you too. And Ney, merry Christmas.” 

Two big smiles, two kisses, then two screens went black.


End file.
